Taven's Story
by Kimamoondog
Summary: SimmMaster/OC. A last time lady story a little cliche but i think i did alright so please dont knock it till you try it. Rated M for future themes.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**A/N: I am re-reposting this because i changed up some minor things i forgot to give her the right name Gadget. her other name will still be Taven though just no more traveler or Gizmo (i just remembered thats my best friends boyfriend's nickname so kind of akward).**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven/Gadget, and Tara.**

Chapter 1

Dreams

_ "Doctor you can't honestly think this is a good idea?" A black haired woman fallowed a man wearing a leather jacket throughout the crowds of people that inhabited America's New York City._

_ "I think it's a fantastic idea." He replied in a northern English accent._

_ "Then you're insane. I can't just leave you to look after yourself…you'll get yourself killed!"_

_ "Gadget, I am over 900 years old I think I can look after myself." The man stopped to look at the woman as they reached a British police box from the thirties. _

_ "I still think it's a bad idea to leave you." Gadget muttered._

_ "Relax…you'll be human for a while then you'll open the fob watch when it's time for you to be you again. Besides you're the one who said it be interesting to see how humans lived."_

_ "You'll watch out for me won't you?"_

_ "Of course now c'mon." The Doctor pulled Gadget inside the police box._

"What's wrong Tara?" A light blond haired woman asked her black haired friend as the two sat across from each other slurping on smoothies.

"You know those weird dreams I've been having?" Tara asked her friend.

"Did you have another?" Her friend squealed happily it was a guilty pleasure of Luna to pick apart her friends dream being a psychology student at NYU.

"Yeah but it wasn't as violent as the others." She replied.

"Did it have that mysterious man the Doctor in it?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah only he was different from the other ones…he had extremely short hair, shaven I think, a northern English accent, and a leather jacket."

"What know celery?" Luna teased.

"No, no celery…but he kept calling me Gadget."

"Gadget?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "It was weird."

"Is that even a real name?"

"I guess so." Tara shrugged her shoulders as she finished her banana smoothie.

"Weird."

"So what does it mean?"

"That obviously you're in love with some strange man you've seen on the street and can't wait for him to take you away on his space ship thing."

"It's called a TARDIS." Tara responded without thinking.

"A what?"

"A Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's a time machine." Tara replied. "Didn't I tell you?

"Um no." Luna started laughing. "But I am so glad you did now…wow you must be insane."

Tara shrugged again. "Insanity is the best cure for reality."

"Did your Doctor tell you that in one of your dreams?" Luna asked as the two stood up to throw away their empty cups.

Tara tried to remember…had he? "I don't think so…I think one of Gadget's other selves said it."

"You mean one of your other selves." Luna corrected.

"No Gadget may look like me but she and I are nothing alike. I mean can you see me facing down the evils of the universe…me the shyest girl in New York City trying to take on the Master, Daleks, and Cybermen."

"The who, who and who?"  
>"The Master: He's and evil Time Lord. The Daleks are an alien race who thinks anyone not like them must be destroyed, and the Cybermenwant all of us to become like them."<p>

Luna got a thoughtful look on her face. "Now that you've explained it no I can't…no offense."

"Oh believe me none taken."

"C'mon you'll be late for you'll be late for your art class, and I'll be late for my neuroscience class if we don't hurry up."

Tara sighed before chasing after her friend who had already started jogging towards the university.

"Pick up where you left off." Tara's professor told her class as he entered the room dressed in his customary black slacks with paint splashes all over them, white t-shirt, with his long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Tara didn't hesitate putting her headphones on, that where attached to her black portable CD player. Pressing the repeat button so that the CD would start over every time it got to the end she began to work on her painting. Wondering like she often did if she should do what Luna suggested and buy a IPod or at very least a mp3 player, in order to store music in it. That thought however was quickly put to rest as her art teacher came and stood behind her.

"Interesting where did this idea come from?"

"It was in a dream of mine." Tara replied pressing pause as she glanced up at her teacher who was inspecting her painting of the Doctor facing the Daleks in his form that had an 18 foot scarf.

"Who is this man?"

Tara shrugged. "I wish I knew…he keeps appearing in different forms throughout my dreams."

"Do you know his name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Tara smiled lightly as her teacher nodded before going off and looking at the other students work.

Willing her breathing to return to normal Tara pressed play on her CD player and got back to her painting. She hated having to talk to authority figures it scared her to death. This was probably the reason she never got in trouble growing up.

Slowly Tara got into her grove. Paint brush to paint, paint to picture, paint brush to water, paint brush to paint, paint to picture, repeat. A never ending ballet that had Tara trapped in her own little world. Slowly the picture got more depth and more personality.

Tara was in the middle of painting in the colors of the Doctor's scarf when the teacher announced that they were dismissed and that they should remember what color combinations they used to make their own colors.

Tara quickly turned off her CD player and put all of her paints away and brushes away. She needed to talk to her professor about taking her picture home to touch it up. so she waited patiently for the other students to leave.

"What do you need Tara?" Her professor leaned back in his seat as she walked up to his desk.

"?" She asked rather fast.

"Whoa Tara slow down."

"Right sorry. But could I take my painting home to touch it up?" Tara nervously pushed back some of her black hair that had fallen around her face.

"Of course just come in, in another two hours to give it some time to dry. I should be here till seven tonight if that doesn't work."

"Thank you sir." Tara smiled before exiting the room, checking to make sure she had her CD player in her bag.

"So how'd your class go?" Luna asked Tara a half an hour later as the two sat on a bench in the middle of a small park.

"Oh you know same old same old." Tara shrugged.

"You're painting the Doctor?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah the one of him with the 18 foot long scarf and love of jelly babies."

"What are jelly babies?"

"There like gummy bears but instead babies…at least I think they are."

"That's disturbing." Luna laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Tara joined in a grin plastered to her face.

"About time you smiled…I was starting to think you were going to be depressed all day." Luna nudged Tara with her elbow.

"I wasn't depressed. Only tired." Tara replied.

Luna shrugged. "Can't blame you there I'd be tired too if my dreams where swarmed by a handsome stranger."

"How do you know he's handsome?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is he?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I guess so in the form I saw him in last night." Tara nodded.

"Well then." Luna grin got bigger.

"Oh shut up you weird-o." Tara pushed her lightly.

"I resent that statement."

"Doesn't stop it from being true." Tara stuck her tongue out at Luna.

"Well I like to live in blissful ignorance." Luna replied.

"I'm sure you do." Tara muttered more to herself than Luna.

The two women spent the next hour and a half talking about their classes and what they would do when summer came.

"I still think we should take a road trip." Luna said as she drove Tara to where her art class was so she could get her painting.

"There is no way in hell I am taking a road trip with you." Tara stated. "You can barely even remember your way to school…there is no way I'd trust you to get us safely around the country."

"But you wouldn't let me go alone would you?" Luna asked a pout on her face. "I could get lost or worse."

"I suppose a month away from New York wouldn't be too bad." Tara muttered as Luna parked her car.

"Great!" The blond cheered. "Now go get you're painting thing."

"Whatever." Tara muttered getting out of the car. "I'll be five minutes."

"Okay."

"Wait for me?"

"I will I will." Luna promised her.

Tara sighed before jogging up the steps into the building that housed the art classes.

"Mr. Billard?" Tara asked as she opened the door to the art studio she took her class in. "I'm here to get my painting."

Tara slowly made her way across the floor to where she had left her painting. It was in the same condition that she left it in. "Mr. Billard?" Tara squeaked as a noise sounded behind her.

"Ah Gadget, I take it." A voice said from the front of the room causing Tara to spin back around to look at the front of the room. Instead of seeing her teacher she saw a man in the front of the room…probably late twenties early thirties. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He flashed a grin that would make the Cheshire cat feel shame.

"W-who are you?" Tara asked as she took a step back prepared to run out the back door without her painting. "A-and where's my t-teacher?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and he just stepped out for a bite to eat." The man replied taking a step forward, making Tara tense.

"W-what d-do you want?" She asked.

"Well since you asked….never mind the Doctor would kill me."

"Excuse me?" Tara stared at the man mouth agape.

"Oh right he asked me to do him a favor." Jack took something out of his pocket and tossed it at Tara who caught it without thinking. "He told me to tell you that he was: 'sorry for not giving it too you sooner and that you should open that right when you got it."

"It's a fob watch." Tara rolled the watch around in her hands expecting it from all angles.

"Yup…" Jack nodded.

"B-but that's not possible…none of this is…it was all just my imagination." Tara met the man before her in the eyes.

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about but you'll never know till you open the watch."

"I-I can't."

"Sure you can all you have to do is press the little button at the top."

Tara stared at the watch for a few more seconds before slowly putting her right thumb on top of the button and pushing down. With a tiny click the watch open revealing yellow energy swirling around…slowly a little voices began calling out to Tara, and then suddenly everything rushed back. She wasn't Tara she was Gadget, last Time Lady, companion of the Doctor, extremely good with technology, and she was possibly going to kill him for forgetting about her.

"That son of a-" Gadget cut herself off as she snapped the fob watch closed.

"Hello I'm-"Jack started.

"I still remember everything that happened while I was human." Gadget informed him before saying: "Gadget."

"A pleasure." The captain grinned at her taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Gadget wasn't sure how to responded to that type of greeting so instead of saying anything she slipped her hand out of his grabbed the painting she was working on when was human and began walking out of the classroom. "Well are you coming or what?" The Time Lady called over her shoulder to the captain still in the classroom.

"I love it when women are demanding." He grinned before fallowing her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor

**A/N: Thanks to all my favoriters and alerters. but please some reveiws? they would be lovely :D and make me write faster!**

**A/N2: and i am really sorry for the name changes i swear to you this is the last one because i have found the perfect name for her :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven/Gadget. and Tara. i no own doctor who!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Doctor

"Well that was more than five minutes." Luna looked up at her friend as the passenger door open.

"Sorry Luna but I'm not going to be able to take that trip with you." Gadget replied casting the woman a apologetic look as she remained outside the door.

"Why not?" Luna looked past Gadget at a man who was clad in a black trench coat. "Tara what's going on?"

Gadget sighed and shut her eyes for a seconded before looking back at her friend. "I'm not Tara, I'm Gadget."

Luna's mouth dropped open. "Tara that was just a dream." Luna explained slowly, while getting out of her car.

"No it wasn't." Gadget replied facing her human friend.

"Tara sweetie we can get you help." Luna walked over to her friend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Luna I'm not crazy."

"Believe me I'd hate to break this chick flick moment up but the Doctor is expecting up back." Jack cut in grabbing both women's attentions.

"You have a vortex manipulator?" Gadget raised her eyebrows as she looked at Jack's wrist.

"Yup." He grinned at her.

Gadget looked back at Luna. "I'm sorry Luna really I am but I can't stay." With that she stepped away from her friend and went to stand beside Jack who grabbed her hand and pressed a button on his manipulator. "Good bye." Gadget said just before she and Jack disappeared leaving a stunned Luna in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!"Gadget squealed upon metalizing in front of the Time Lord.<p>

"Hello Gadget." He grinned at her as she hugged him.

"You've regenerated." She stated putting her hands on the side of his face and looking him over. "I like this one."

"Thanks me to." He grinned at her.

"Why didn't you come for me sooner?" The Time Lady took a step back and looked up at the Doctor.

"I've been busy saving the universe." He replied.

"And you didn't take 5 seconds to think that maybe I could help you!" Gadget exclaimed her hands on her hips.

"I forgot how loud you where in this regeneration." The Doctor muttered as Gadget glared at him.

"Oh you think I'm loud now," Gadget took a step forward causing the Doctor to take a step back. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Um Doctor?" A female voice spoke up from behind the Time Lord who was backing away.

"Oh right Gadget, meet Martha Jones! Martha Jones meetGadget or if you prefer Taven…but I supposed you prefer Gadget." The Doctor introduced the two a grin on his face as he took a step to the side to reveal a young woman.

"Hello Gadget." Martha smiled timidly up at the Time Lady.

A grin however broke across Taven's face before she hugged the woman. "Thank you so much for keeping this idiot in line."

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed unhappily.

"Um, you're welcome?" Martha wasn't sure what to make of the woman.

* * *

><p>"So doc what's the story on Gadget?" Jack grinned as he and the Doctor walked together a little ahead of the woman.<p>

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Doctor looked at him.

"Well you know are you two ya know." Jack replied as he rubbed the back of his head a smirk on his face.

"No…but that doesn't mean you can hit on her." The Doctor replied as he stopped in his tracks.

"Why not if the two of you aren't a thing." Jack all but whined.

"Because..." The Doctor paused. "Just because."

Jack huffed slightly as the girls caught up with the two.

"You guys having a nice chat about me?" Taven grinned as she walked passed a grinning Jack and a scowling Doctor.

"I thought you never eased dropped on people." The Doctor stated.

"Only when it benefits me."Taven replied.

"I am beginning to like her doc." Jack stated as the three fallowed after the slightly bouncing Time Lady.

"No." The Doctor stated firmly.

"So what exactly are we doing in London?" Taven asked the Doctor as they walked threw a crowd of people.

"Well I just got you back so I figured what's a better place then London." The Doctor shrugged off handedly.

Taven stopped and grabbed onto the Doctor's upper arm stopping him as well. "What aren't you telling me Doctor?" She asked him searching through his eyes trying to find out what he was hiding.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed glancing away from her.

"Don't lie to me."

"Honest!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor." Taven crossed her arms across her chest.

The Doctor sighed before saying. "It's the Master…he's back."

Taven's jaw dropped. "H-he's back?"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?" Worry etched its way on to the Time Lady's face.

"A few hours ago, I'm sorry Taven I didn't want to bring you back at such a bad time but I need your help."

"What are we going to do about it?" She asked just as Martha yelled:

"Doctor he's on the phone." The woman handed the phone over to the Doctor. Automatically Taven got really close and leaned into the phone to hear the conversation.

"Master." Doctor said.

There was a pause before. _"I like it when you use my name."_

"You chose it." The Doctor replied.

"_Is Gadget with you?"_

"No. What would make you think that?" The Doctor glanced at Taven pointedly and reluctantly she backed away from the Doctor.

"I'm not lying to you Master…don't take that tone with me." Taven had to put a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping.

"Does he still have that goatee?" She whispered on in the Doctor's ear that didn't have the phone pressed to it. That Doctor shook his head in response.

"How could you possibly know that? Oh come off it you couldn't hear her breathing…that's not fair you cheated!" The Doctor looked at Taven before passing her the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Taven pressed the phone to her ear.

_"Hello, you're still alive."_ The Master exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nah you're just talking to a ghost."

_"Right. So how are things with you and the Doctor?" _Taven could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh you know…" A smirk appeared on her face. "We're married."

_"Really_" The Master asked surprised as the Doctor's eyes widened dramatically.

"No." Taven rolled her eyes.

_"Didn't think so… you two would…clash."_

"And why's that?"

_"Need you ask?"_

"Obviously." Taven replied as the Doctor gestured for her to give him the phone back. "Hold on the Doctor wants to talk to you again." Taven handed the Doctor the phone.

"Hello…Master….Hello? He hung up." The Doctor stated as he closed the phone and tossed it back to Martha, who in turn put it in her pocket.

"So what is the plan Doctor?" Taven asked as the little group started walking again.

"We stop him."

"Well obviously but how?" Taven asked.

"I haven't worked that out yet." The Doctor replied. "But we should run." And with that he took off, Martha, Jack, and Taven fallowing after him.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate running?" Taven yelled at the Doctor.

"Yes quite a few times." He yelled back.

* * *

><p>"Oh right Doctor here." Taven shoved the painting she made of him in his fourth regeneration in to his arms when the little group stopped.<p>

"What is it?" He asked.

"You…I think we should burn it." She replied.

"Why?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well we don't want any one seeing it do we?" She replied.

"But I want to keep it!"

"Fine but fold it up and put it in your pocket." She rolled her eyes as the Doctor did just that.

"Thank you." He said.

"Welcome." The Time Lady mumbled shrugging slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Master

**A/N: So here it is chapter 3 as always thanks to my favoriters. and reveiwer:**

**Amour en Rayures: and to anwser you're question its because i feel that only time lords really use there second names (Taven. Kochei. Theta) and that around humans they'll use the names they've chosen for themselves. And if you're wondering about why Jack calls her Taven in the TARDIS rules it's because that's set pretty far into the future and he's earned her respect. Hope that anwsered you're question. and thank you so much for reveiwing :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven...and a "Hug A Dalek" hoodie. cause i got it made :D yeah it's that awesome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Master

Taven watched with a sick fascination as the Toclafane killed the president of the U.S. and several other people in the room. Her gaze left the dead bodies and turned towards the Master who was looking right at her little group.

"Honestly Doctor you thought an image reducer would work on me?" He asked in disgust as the Doctor removed his reducer, Taven, Martha, and Jack fallowed his lead. "And Taven tsk tsk tsk. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Apparently not." The Time Lady snapped, only causing the Master to grin wider.

"Apparently not." Repeated before running back up the steps and addressing the T.V. cameras. "Basically, end of the world. " He threw a fist in the air. "HERE COME THE DRUMS." Much to Taven's very slight amusement a song came on fallowing the Master's proclamation.

"You got to admit Doctor." She whispered to the Time Lord beside her. "He has style."

"Whose side are you on?" The Doctor replied as the four watched in horror as more Toclafanecame down through a crack in time.

"One more thing before I forget!" The Master pointed something at the Doctor and pressed a button. The Doctor began to age at an execrating rate.

"Doctor." Martha caught the Time Lord as he fell. Jack charged at the Master but was shot by the screwdriver and fell to the floor dead.

"Jack!" Taven ran to the fallen man's side.

"Laser screwdriver." The Master grinned as he watched Jack returned to life much to Taven's relief. "The freak is going to be fun to mess with." The Master stated.

"Don't mess with him." Taven snapped helping Jack to his feet.

"Why?" The Master asked. "Do you like him? Are you two friends? Lovers?"

"Shut up." The Time Lady snarled.

"Or maybe one of you wants to be but the other is in love with a certain Doctor."

"Shut up." Jack was the next to snarl but was struck with another shot from the screwdriver.

"Take the freak down to the boiler room and chain him up as for Ms. Jones put her with her family." The Master said to his guards but before any of them moved towards the group Taven grabbed Jack's teleporter and through at Martha who caught it and pressed a button going down to earth. The Master growled something under his breath before addressing his guards. "Take the freak down to the boiler room and put Gadget in my room…I'll deal with her later."

"No!" Jack yelled struggling against the guards.

Taven however went quietly, knowing that the Master wouldn't hurt her to bad. She was the last female of their species he wasn't going to do anything to evil...hopefully. Her worry lay with Jack, the Doctor and Martha's wellbeing. She glanced back and caught the Doctor's eye, he looked sad but for a second Taven saw hope in his eyes. The lives of the human race lay in Martha's hands. Taven only hoped she would hurry.

* * *

><p>"Taven." The Master acknowledged the Time Lady as he entered the room.<p>

"Koschei." Taven replied.

The Master's face darkened. "That man is dead now."

"To bad I liked him…he wasn't so…bleh." Taven replied.

"We all have to grow up." The Master crossed the room and stopped in front of Taven.

"So you're form of growing up consist of taking over the Earth and marrying?" Taven asked.

"Why jealous of the human?" He smirked placing a hand on her waist.

"You wish." Taven replied smirking and taking a step forward making the distance between them barely visible.

The Master smirked. "My wife wouldn't appreciate your advances."

"Then why are you meeting my advances?" Taven asked slipping a hand into his suit coat and slowly up his chest and then behind his neck before resting there.

"Because we have…history." He replied his mouth only a few centimeters from her.

"We both know that, that doesn't mean anything now."

"Is that why you have my laser screwdriver?" The Master grabbed hold of Taven's hand that wasn't behind his neck and took the screwdriver out of it.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." The Time Lady shrugged smirking and stepping away from him. But before she could get too far he pulled her back and slammed his lips on to her own, in a blood boiling kiss. Taven could feel the man smirk as her mouth responded to his.

"I hate you." She gasped breaking away.

"No you don't." He pulled her back to him. "You just wish you did."

"You're married." She tried reminding him before his mouth was connected to her again.

The Master rolled his eyes at her statement. "Lucy is too loyal she'll look past what is right in front of her." He replied against her lips.

"Yeah well I can't." Taven broke free of the kiss again.

"Yes you can." He replied. "You already have."

"It was different before I was just trying to get out of a situation." She replied.

"And your still not?" The Master grinned. "That doesn't seem like you."

"You don't know a lot about me anymore then." Taven replied stepping away from him.

"I actually still know a lot about you." He stated while taking a step forward. "For instance I know that you excel at creating and fixing technology. More so then you do at any kind of what humans would call telekinesis."

"That's still not much." Taven replied as she the Master took a step forward causing her to take a step back.

"I know the only reason you're traveling with the Doctor is because he made you feel bad for killing a human in the past and you think that traveling with him and saving other races will help purge you of your sin."

Taven winced that comment actually stung. She had killed the human on her first trip with the Doctor. She hadn't meant to, it was either him or the Doctor and at the time she would have chosen her own race over the humans any day. The Doctor had made her feel guilty for a while, not by his words but just by the looks he would give her.

"What was the human's name?" The Master asked breaking her out of her trip down her morbid memory lane.

"His name was David Brown." She replied looking at the floor causing the Master laugh.

"You actually feel sad about killing the worthless ape?" He taunted.

"There not just worthless apes, there learning and adapting." Taven defended looking the Master in the eyes.

"Are those you're words or the Doctor's?" He asked as he began circling her like a panther…though he was much deadlier than the giant cat.

"Both." She replied standing rigidly.

"You're such a loyal little companion." The Master sneered. "The Doctor's got you trained pretty well hasn't he? Tell me can you sit and beg too?"

"Shut up." Taven snapped looking eyes with the other Time Lord as he stood in front of her again.

The Master smirked before getting up close and personal. "You know I could teach you some tricks as well." He breathed against her ear causing the Time Lady to involuntarily shudder.

"No thanks." She tried to take a step back but his right arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You say that now." He whispered out as buried his face into the side of her neck causing her to gasp.

Taven was about to try and pull away when the door to the room opened.

"Harry?" A female voice asked causing the Master to push Taven away from himself.

"Yes darling?" He grinned as he took his wife in to his arms and spun her around.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh you know just two old friends catching up." He smirked and winked at Taven, who in turn let a small growl rise up through her throat. "Isn't that right Gadget?"

"Yeah." Taven replied standing a little straighter and setting a scowl on her face.

"Well you see nothing at all happened." The Master grinned as he began to escort Lucy out of the room.

"Git." Taven muttered once the doors where closed.

* * *

><p>The Master was in a great mood as he and Lucy re-entered the flight deck. He had the only other two Time Lords captured and right where he wanted them. He had the freak chained up, his wife was ever so oblivious and loyal…the Martha Jones woman was still missing but he wasn't to worry about her. One human against him The Master, and if he had it his way he'd have Gadget on his side as well.<p>

One…two…three…four.

Everything was great except for the damned drums… he'd figure out a way to get rid of those eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think? It gets way better in the future since my muses are working again! :D yay!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gadget

**A/N: Yay update! bout time eh?**

**A/N2: Thanks to the foolowing reveiwers:**

**seeker: Thank you you're comment made my day when i first read it :D**

**Amour en Rayures: You will find out about there history soon :D as will everyone else.**

**.: Thank you and awesome name. oh and the stories love you too :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor who...only Taven/Gadget!**

Chapter 4

Gadget

The Time Lady sighed as she lay on the floor of the bedroom the Master had locked her in. The room itself was nice, big bed, a few chairs, a couch and a coffee table. None of that mattered to Taven at that moment though, no her mind was a flurry with plans and ways she might escape from the Master and save the Doctor…and the human race.

"You do know there is a bed don't you?" The Master asked her as he came into the room.

"Yes I can see…I prefer not to use it though."

"And whys that?" The Master asked standing over her.

"Why should I get a comfy bed while Jack and the Doctor don't?" Taven replied causing the Master to chuckle.

"You're sense of loyalty is inspiring." He commented.

"Don't be patronizing towards me." Taven snapped getting off the floor to look the Master in the eye.

The Master took a step forward. "At this moment in time…" He grabbed a hold of her and slammed her into the wall. "You are in no position to have an attitude with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Taven winced out.

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Master." She spat out his name with as much anger as she could.

The Master smirked and brushed his lips against her own. "Good girl." He praised before letting her go and taking a few steps back. "Now down to business." He rubbed his hands together.

"What kind of business?" Taven asked wearily, trying to cool down the heat that had spread through her when the Master had brushed his lips against hers.

"I need you to build me something." He stated.

"Build it yourself…your better than I am with technology." The Master smirked and shrugged.

"Yes well normally I would…but since I'm running a planet I don't exactly have the time."

"We're Time Lord's we have all the time in the world." Taven stated.

The Master shot her a glare before saying: "I want you to build me a new archangel prototype that is capable of transmitting all over the universe."

Taven raised her eyebrows. "And why would I do that?"

The Master backed her into the wall. Only stopping when she was completely against the wall and he was on a centimeter away from her. "You don't get a choice." He replied.

"What makes you think I won't just a build a bomb?" She asked as his hand travelled up her side to rest on the side of her neck.

"You won't because; you would risk not only yourself but also the life of humans." He answered his lips barely a centimeter from her own.

"Master." She muttered, as he closed the gap. Taven could feel her body heat up in excitement as the Master's lips moved against her own, coasting her to play his little adultery game.

"So about that little machine?" He asked pulling away.

Taven sighed. "You're a good kisser but not good enough for me to help you." She replied.

The Master stopped himself from snarling instead he pulled completely away from you. "If you don't make the machine I kill, The Doctor, and stick a harpoon through the freak's chest."

Taven gritted her teeth. "You wouldn't."

"You want to take that chance? I have you, the last Time Lady, why would I need another Time Lord around? And as for the freak I would leave the harpoon in him so every time he came back to life he would die again."

"When do I start?" She asked.

The Master smirked, "Now."

* * *

><p>Taven's eyes widened as the Master led her into a room filled with all sorts of different types of metal's and mechanical things. In the middle of the room was a work table with a few pencils and large sheets of paper.<p>

"Like it?" The Master grinned facing her.

Taven only managed a nod. She had tried to convince the Doctor thousands of times in the past to let her have a room on the TARDIS where she could create different types of gadgets and technologies. But he had refused because if any of them got out it could be a danger to all different races across the universe.

"Thought so." The Master smirked. "I figured you hadn't been able to build anything like you used to before traveling with the Doctor."

"No." She replied as she walked through the room hands traveling lightly over all the different components.

"Too dangerous?" The Master guessed a smirk firmly in place and his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

"Yeah." She replied, picking up a non-sonic/laser screwdriver up and examining it.

"If you need anything else for the machine tell one of the guards standing outside." The Master told her coming up behind her.

"Alright." She replied.

"What do you say?" He whispered in her ear as his arm snaked around her.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Thank who?"

"Thank you Master." Taven had lost most of the sense of wonder when he had reminded her of the guards, thus reminding her of her imprisonment.

"Get to work." He ordered before slipping away and leaving the room.  
>"Jesus." Taven muttered under her breath, she was going to have a long day ahead of her.<p>

Slowly she got to work, she first threw all the paper and pencils out of her way, she wouldn't need them, then she pulled the stool up to the table a jumble of different parts where piled up and her tools where off to the side: a small sonic device to connect the components more efficiently, and a few human tools.

* * *

><p>The Master was practically skipping down the halls of the Valliant with glee. He had just got done torturing the freak, and taunting the Doctor, and the Jones family. Now all he had to do was see how much Taven had gotten done.<p>

The Toclfane fallowed behind him obediently. As he entered the room he had put Taven in. It took the Master a minute to find where she was but once he spotted her he walked silently up behind her and watched as she worked on a small component of the Archangel 2.0 prototype.

Taven was humming some human song as she worked her foot tapping along with the beat. She had a pair of goggles resting on the top of her head keeping her black hair out of her face.

"How's it coming?" The Master smirked as he saw Taven jump.

"Jesus Christ." She gasped angrily, then regaining her composer: "fine this piece is going to be the 'brain' of the machine." She used air quotes when saying "brain."

"Good." The Master smirked before hopping on the table knocking several different tools on to the floor and causing Taven to grit her teeth at the abuse of the instruments.

"This woman pleases the Master!" One of the two Toclfane exclaimed buzzing around Taven's head.

"We like this woman." The other declared in a much deeper voice.

"Aren't they wonderful?" The Master grinned cheerfully as Taven continued to work. "Surely you can appreciate the mechanics behind them."

"What are they?" The Time Lady asked setting down her work for the time being and looking up at the Master who was happily swinging his legs.

"I'm sure you've figure that out by now." He replied.

"They're human." She replied. "Or at least they were."

"Smart woman." The lighter voice Toclfane continued to buzz around her head as she said this.

"Yes." The Master grinned. "I brought them back from the end of the universe by using the TARDIS as a paradox machine."

Taven's mouth dropped to the floor. "You used the only living TARDIS to create a paradox machine?" She snapped.

The Master smirked. "I just said that didn't I?"

"That poor TARDIS." Taven muttered.

The Master snorted. "She'll be fine…can't you see what I'm trying to create?"

"What?" Taven asked.

"A new Gallifrey, a better Gallifrey." He replied, seriousness in his voice.

"Why?"

"The woman is getting very noisy." The deep voice Toclfane stated.

"She shouldn't question are Master." The light voice one added on.

"Would you two idiots shut up?" Taven snapped.

"Don't be mean to them." The Master smirked. "And to answer you're other question…because the Time Lords shunned me."

"So you're plan is to somehow bring back a race that shunned you?" Taven clarified.

"No my plan is to create a race that won't and is completely under my control." He replied his face an inch from hers.

"Master may we eliminate her?" The light voiced Toclfane asked sweetly.

"No." The Master snapped. "She is the last female Gallifreyan."

"Oh please don't let that stop you from killing me." Taven smirked addressing the Toclfane in front of her.

"Would you prefer to be locked in a room with nothing for you to create?" The Master growled angrily at her.

Taven bit her lip and glanced around at the electronic components. "No." She replied.

"Then stop talking back to your Master." He stated his eyes never leaving her own. "Understand?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Master." She looked away from him.

"Good girl." He smirked and ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "I'll have a couple of guards come and collect you later."

"Alright…Master."

"Have fun." He didn't wait for a response before he and the Toclfane left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Well what'd you think? Questions comments concerns? leave them in the reveiw box :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Prototype

**A/N: So yay new chapter and i dont know how i feel about this one okay i suppose, and i have the next to finished and i feel a lot better about those two, especially number 6! :D **

**A/N2: Thank you to my favoriters, and reveiwer:**

**Amour en Rayures: Thank you so much for you're reveiw. I like the dynamic as well it's intresting to write, and the toclfane where amazingly fun to write so i'm glad you liked how i protrayed them, as for the grammar i'm trying to improve it and the spelling i blame on word document because it's supposed to tell me when i spell things wrong, but hopfully during the next few chapters i get better at both!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Doctor Who...well it be unapropriate for children and Taven would live! but i only own Taven.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Prototype

Taven's hands moved fast as she worked. It had been five days since the Master had assigned her to making a universal archangel prototype and even with her advanced robotic skills, and technical skills, she still took a while to work on it. But it was about to be complete and she had a feeling she would have to start working on the actual universal archangel satellites soon.

"And how are we doing?" A voice chimed from behind the Time Lady.

"Almost done." She replied without looking up from her work.

The Master smirked and walked up behind her, only a few inches from her back. "Good, that's good, isn't it?"

"Do you really want my opinion or is that hypothetical?" Taven asked then after a seconded added: "Master."

The Master smirk widened into a sinister grin. "Tell me what you think since you brought it up."

"I think that if you're planning on over taking the universe, you're going to need a lot more than Toclfane." Taven replied tilting her head back and looking up at him for the first time.

"And what would you suggest?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulder and leaning down slightly.

Taven shrugged the best she could with his hands on her solders. "If I were you, I'd let the human race go, transport the Toclfane back to their dimension, and go with the Doctor because there is no way that you will be able to take over the universe."

The Master squeezed her solders tightly. "Oh ye of little faith." The Master replied. "Do you honestly think that this universe could stand against me?"

"Yes. You're only one Time Lord with an army of Toclfane, and to tell you the truth I'm pretty sure one Dalek could nearly stop you." Taven smirked as she felt his grip tighten, she had struck a nerve and she knew it.

The Master gritted his teeth and spun the chair that she was in around so that she was completely facing him. "You honestly think one Dalek could take on me?" His nose was only an inch from hers.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" She replied her black eyes locking with his brown.

Before he could reply one of the Toclfane that had followed him in, zoomed forward and floated above both the Galifreyans heads. "You should not speak to the Master like that." It said. As far as Taven could tell it was the same light voice one from the last time she had, had an encounter with them.

"The truth." He replied.

"You? Probably not…but the Toclfane…defiantly." Taven said glancing up at the Toclfane that was still hovering above her head. "Speaking of which." Taven quickly drew a small rod out of her pocket fully intending on shooting the Toclfane above her head full of electricity, but the Master was faster and had grabbed the rod from her hand. In retrospect she should have saw that coming since they were so close.

"What's this?" He asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

"A thing-a-majig, that shoots electricity." She replied.

The Master pocketed the item before saying. "You know you could have spent that time working on the prototype."

"I multi-task." She replied as he leaned further in.

"You were going to kill it weren't you?" He asked.

Taven bit her lip before replying. "Yes."

"Tsk, tsk, what would the Doctor think?" He smirked at her.

"I don't actually care." She replied. "Not right now at least."

The Master chuckled. "How much does he trust you?"

Taven shrugged. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

The Master chuckled again. "And do you trust him?"

"With my life." She replied defiantly.  
>The Master raised his eyebrows. "Really now?"<p>

"Yes."

"So if he had a choice between saving the whole human race and you, who would, he chose?" He asked.

Taven bit her lip. "I wouldn't want him to choose me."

"Oh?" The Master lifted on eyebrow back up. "But you where so willing to kill one of them." He gestured to the Toclfane above her head.

Taven bit back a snarl. "I can't consider them human…you've taken that from them."

"The Master made us pretty." The one above her head said. "And saved us."

"Anyways." The Master clapped his hands together. "Finish up what you're doing here and then have one of the guards stationed outside escort you to the deck." He turned her back around to face her work.

Taven didn't reply to his order, instead she attached a piece to the machine and said: "Done."

"Oh goodie I get to escort you myself." The Master stood to his full height and pulled her up.

"Oh yay." Taven muttered as the Master's hand tightened on her own as he pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh Doctor!" The Master practically sang as he pulled Taven into the room with him.<p>

The Doctor looked up at him, and then looked at Taven whose hand was still stuck in the Master's.

The Master continued. "Guess what I let Gadget do that you didn't!"

The Doctor looked at the Time Lady and he looked saddened.

"That's right!" The Master was now in front of the Doctor having left Taven with a guard who had a firm hold on her shoulder. "I let her create things…well one thing…she took the matter of creating this," the Master pulled out the rod from his pocket, "all on her own."

The Doctor again didn't say anything.

"Do you know what it does Doctor?" The Master taunted. "Because I do. It kills the Toclfane. How does it feel to know that one of your dear friends was willing to kill a living being?"

"Doctor –." Taven started but the Master cut her off.

"—ah, ah, ah, don't apologize!" He laughed. "You know that you're not really sorry!"

Taven bit back a reply. It was true she wasn't sorry, and it killed her to think that, but she couldn't help it.

"Exactly." He smirked. "So Doctor what do you think about that?" The Master paused for a second. "Nothing again? Wow you are dull why would anyone want to travel with you?" With that he stood up and walked over to where Taven was being held. Grabbing a hold of her hand again he walked out of the room leaving the Doctor with the guards and other humans working for the Master.

* * *

><p>The Master pulled Taven down a series of halls. Most of which the Time Lady didn't recognize. She did however recognize one particular one that he pulled her down it was the one that led to his bedroom.<p>

"Why did you try to apologize to him?" The Master snapped as he threw her into the room.

Taven had to quickly catch her balance otherwise she would have become closely introduced to the floor. "Because I felt bad!" She replied.

"You sure as hell didn't feel bad when you tried it." The Master growled as he backed her into a wall.

"That's because I felt bad for betraying the Doctor!"

"But it didn't actually happen so you shouldn't feel guilt."

Taven was now flat against the wall. "But yet I do."

"You've been around humans to long." The Master snarled.

"Maybe you just haven't been around them long enough." She snarled back their noses where nearly touching. Both glaring into the other's eyes trying to prove who was more dominant.

The Master snorted rolling his eyes, not a sign of submission not by a long shot. "Why would I want to be?"

"I don't know but you sure as hell want to rule them." Taven replied.

"Yes, rule them!" He exclaimed. "That's all I want to do with them…and maybe a few other things."

"You're disgusting." Taven wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you." The Master smirked and leaned in, if possible, closer.

"Get away from me." Taven stated her eyes darting away from his, defiantly a sign of submission in the Master's eyes.

"You don't get to order me around, because you're not the Master!" He growled. "I am."

Taven glared at him. "Not mine." She replied.

He smirked before slamming his lips in to hers.

_**"Then why do you keep using my name?" **_He broke into her mind.

A whimper escaped her throat as her own lips replied to his, completely ignoring his mental break in.

Minutes ticked by as the two slowly progressed. Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I swear to god." The Master growled breaking away from the kiss to answer the door, striating his tie as he went.  
>A few words were exchanged between the Master and the guard before the Master casted a backward glance at Taven, smirked and left, locking the door behind him.<p>

Taven sighed, hit her head against the wall and slowly slid down it her hands over her eyes. What was wrong with her? This was the Master; he had tried to kill her on her adventures with the Doctor several times. A small part of her mind defended her actions… they had been extremely good friends back at the academy... to the point of being lovers.

"Fuck." She groaned before resting her head on her knees and doing her best to shut out all thoughts of the Master.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So what did you think? I've already got the next two chapters done so if you really want them out leave a reveiw! And Taven really should drop a dollar in the swear jar shouldn't she?**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

**A/N: I think this stoy has taken over my life :D, oh and longest chapter yet! Lot's of good stuff!**

**A/N2: Thank you too all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**SilverTortoise: Thank you for you're reveiw, and she tends to get very conflicted when it comes to the Master.**

**Wishfulhamadryad: Thank you for you're reveiw and i'm glad you enjoy it so far, i've enjoyed writing it so far! Especially the dinamic between Taven and Master.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Memories

Taven sat in her workshop focusing on the plans for the final archangel…not that she needed to she just needed to look like she was doing something while she planned her escape. She was going to over throw the Master and the others were going to help her…at least she hoped they would, since the last attempt to over throw him, his security had gotten a lot tighter.

Toclfane where now stationed outside her work shop at all times along with human guards. Cameras had been placed in every corner of the room allowing the Master to see everything that went on in there, and she had what looked to be a human ankle bracelet that warned whoever was monitoring her that she had left the room.

"Now I happen to know for a fact that you can remember any kind of design that is going to be created in to a robot, technological advance, or anything really." The Master said from the door way, as two of the Toclfane glided in.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie?" Taven replied throwing down the blue prints and spinning her chair around to look at the Master.

The Master smirked and walked up to her. Leaning down to where his hands rest on the arms of the chair he stared at her. "What are you planning?"

"Who me?" Taven pointed to herself and tried to look innocent. "I'm planning to overthrow you, take over with the ruling of Earth, so that everyday can be I hate peaches day and the rotten food item can be burned in celebration of that day."

The Master gave her a dark look. "What are you really planning?"

Taven avoided eye contact with the Time Lord, the last thing she needed was him in her head manipulating her. "Nothing." She replied.

The Master's hands tightened on the chair's arms. "Really now?"

"Yeah really." She replied.

"Then you don't mind if I take a quick look into your mind?"

"W-what?" Taven asked.

The Master didn't give her anytime to resist, within seconds his fingers where on her temples and his forehead was against her own.

It hurt to have the Master forcefully shove his way through her mind. He flipped through file after file of her memories. As Taven stayed still, her eyes shut tight as she did her best to throw up mental blocks. Unfortunately for the Time Lady she had never been a strong psychic like the Doctor, and the Master, of course she was a stronger psychic than a human or other certain aliens that had psychic abilities, but she was never on there playing field.

Several purposely suppressed memories were unearthed by the Master, much to the Time Lady's displeasure.

_The academy was putting on a mixer for the students. A little thing they did at the start of the new generation's education, the older children were expected to help welcome the younger ones._

_ Two boys approached the corner Taven was hiding out in, away from the crowds of other students. Her traditional dress was a size too big, her brown hair was pulled back into a bun that was slowly falling out, and in her opinion she look like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes._

_ "Hello!" One of the boys said, his blond hair falling in front of his eyes in a messy fashion, making him stand out in the group of students who where all clean cut and dressed to impress their superiors. "Well you're one to talk!" _

_ "E-excuse me?" Taven asked confusion crossing her face._

_ "You heard me! You're one to talk with you oversized dress!" He replied._

_ "Theta." The boy next to him drawled, he had light brown hair that was cut short and combed back. "You were reading her thoughts; she didn't actually say any of that."_

_ The blond hair boy, Theta looked apologetic. "So sorry!" He told Taven. "I'm used to people who can put barriers around there thoughts. This is my first year dealing with first years you see and I-."_

_ "Theta." The other boy cut, "why don't you let her speak?"_

_ "Oh right sorry…who are you?" Theta asked his grin still plastered to his face._

_ "Um…" Taven was about to say her name when Theta cut in._

_ "I like that name! Um!" He grinned._

_ "Theta that's not her name." The boy sighed out._

_ "Oh, sorry again." Theta stated._

_ Taven waited a few seconds more before saying. "My name is Taven."_

_ "That's a boy's name!" Theta exclaimed._

_ "Don't be rude." The boy, who Taven was beginning to think was the more mature one in the two's friendship, stated. "I'm Koschei by the way."_

_ "I wasn't being rude!" Theta replied, before Taven could say anything._

_ "Yes you were." Koschei replied._

_ "Who are you to judge?" Theta asked._

_ "Um… I'm just going to…yeah." Taven ducked around the two to go find a better place to hide. Neither noticed the young Time Lady's absence until a professor reprehended them for arguing instead of greeting the younger students._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Hey! Girl with the boy's name!" Taven looked up from the book she was studying, to see the blond haired boy from the mixer running towards her in an undignified manner. His friend was walking calmly behind him. "Hey," he gasped once he was standing in front of her, "remember me?"<em>

_ "Yes." She replied looking up at him from the red ground where she sat._

_ "I'm sorry I've forgotten you're name." The boy sat down right across from her grinning._

_ "Taven." She stated._

_ "Taven, right I knew it was a boy's name." He was still grinning. "At least I got that right, eh?"_

_ "Um, yes?" She replied closing up her book, something telling her that she wasn't going to get any studying done._

_ The boy was about to say something when the other boy caught up to him. "Honestly Theta must you make a fool of the both of us?"_

_ "Lighten up a bit Koschei." Theta replied as Taven watched the two of them._

_ Koschei rolled his eyes before plopping down beside Theta and looking at her. "We're sorry that we gave you a less then welcoming greeting."_

_ "It's fine." She replied._

_ "What are you reading?" Theta asked before taking Taven's book right out of her lap._

_ "Um, __Galifreyan Technology and the History Behind It__." She answered him._

_ "Why?" He asked sounding aghast at the very idea of reading such a long boring book._

_ "Maybe she unlike you would actually like to get ahead in life." Koschei replied smirking slightly._

_ "I do want to get ahead! It's just the subjects are so boring." Theta replied before handing Taven back her book._

_ "I like the subjects." She muttered._

_ "What was that?" Theta asked her._

_ "I said I like some of the subjects." She spoke up._

_ "Do you?" Koschei asked, "which ones?"_

_ "The technology based ones," she replied._

_ "I like politics." Koschei stated._

_ "Well you two are weird because I only like the subjects about other races, and history." Theta stated before falling back with his arms crossed behind his head._

_ "Why's that?" Taven asked leaning forward slightly, her elbows resting on her knees._

_ "Because I'm going to travel one day."_

_ Koschei snorted. "Yeah? To where?"_

_ "Don't know, but I am." He replied._

_ "Right when you do pick me up a souvenir." Koschei said while crossing his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands._

_ "Wouldn't you come with me?" Theta asked._

_ "No why would I want to?"_

_ "Because it would be an adventure." He replied._

_ Sensing another argument about to happen between the two Taven said, "Class is about to begin so I think I'll be heading off."_

_ Neither of the two was paying attention to her and she was able to slip off for the second time while they continued their bickering._

* * *

><p><em>She was laying on the red grassed grounds of the academy, when a shadow fell over her.<em>

_ "What are you doing?" A nearly graduation aged Koschei asked her._

_ "Laying here." She replied, locking eyes with him. "Where Theta?"_

_ "He's talking to one of the Professors about what he's going to do after we graduate." He replied sitting down next to her._

_ "That's right," Taven nodded, "are you two getting excited for the graduation and picking your own names?"_

_ Koschei shrugged, "yes, for the most part."_

_ "Then why are you so gloomy?" She rolled on to her stomach so she wouldn't have to look at him upside down._

_ "I'm not."_

_ "Lies!" _

_ "I'm just stressed."_

_ Taven snorted. "Koschei out of all the years I've known you, you are probably the last person to be stressed by anything, so tell me what's going on."_

_ "I'm concerned."_

_ "About what?"_

_ Koschei was about to reply when a voice called out to the two. _

_ "Taven! Koschei!" Taven almost wished that it was Theta calling out to her and Koschei. "Amici." Koschei replied stiffly as the other boy leaned down to kiss Taven on the forehead._

_ "Hey." The Time Lady grinned at him as she sat up her legs resting out in front of her crossed._

_ "What are you two talking about?" He asked sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her._

_ "We're talking about how he and Theta are getting old." She replied grinning, and leaning on him._

_ "Who's getting old?" A voice asked as the owner of it sat down by Koschei and across from Taven and Amici._

_ "You two." She replied gesturing between him and Koschei._

_ "I am not old!" Theta defended himself as Koschei rolled his eyes._

_ "For once I agree with you."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Theta, I believe he was calling you an insolent child." Amici told the older Time Lord._

_ "I am not!"_

_ "Then what are you?" Taven asked smirking._

_ "I am Theta!" He replied._

_ "That's who you are not what you are." Koschei told him._

_ "I'm a Time Lord." He replied._

_ "You don't act like one."_

_ Theta looked offended, his mouth opened and closed several times before he pointed to Taven. "Neither does she!" He accused._

_ "She acts a lot more like one then you do." He replied smirking as Taven grinned._

_ "Thank you Koschei." _

_ "See how they treat me!" Theta brought Amici back into the conversation. "They tag team verbally abuse me!"_

_ "Hey better you then me." Amici laughed._

_ "I would never verbally abuse you." Taven looked at Amici a sweet smile on her face._

_ "Only physically right?" He asked grinning down at her._

_ "Yes." She replied, as Koschei cleared his throat._

_ "You know if you two are going to be that close together you might want to do it in private because you're bound to get caught and you wouldn't want to be put through another seminar on publicly displaying affections in a learning climate, would you?"_

_ "No I suppose not." Taven sighed before squirming out of Amici's hold and moving to where there was three inches between the two._

_ "It would be worth it." Amici replied smirking._

_ "Says you," Taven snorted, "I don't think I could bare another boring seminar of any kind."_

_ "Buck up, you only have a year to complete after the end of this one." Theta encouraged her._

_ "Ugh!" Taven moaned before throwing herself backwards to where she lay flat on the ground. "I don't think I can do it!"_

_ "Sure you can." Amici grinned. "You'll have me."_

_ "Aw you're a sweet heart." Taven smiled up at him._

_ "Hey I'm the one who encouraged you first!" Theta said._

_ "Yes but I'm not in a relationship with you." Taven replied using her elbows to prop herself up, so she could stick her tongue out at him, Koschei tensed slightly at her statement. The two shared a look that neither Theta nor Amici noticed._

_ "So I was thinking-"Amici's voice faded out slowly._

* * *

><p>"Master stop, these memories are suppressed for a reason." Taven gasped out as the Master slowly pulled out a little from her mind. "And you said you where only checking to see if I was planning something."<p>

"You sparked my curiosity, now what's the reason?" He asked, when Taven didn't reply he pressed back into her mind. **_"Tell me."_**He commanded.

"Master, please stop." Taven gasped before the two were submerged into another memory.

* * *

><p><em>It was graduation day for the older academy students. Taven sat with Amici in the back row watching as Koschei and Theta chose their new names. Once the ceremony was done the two academy students got up and went over to the now graduated ones. <em>

_ "About time right?" Taven grinned as she hugged Theta then Koschei, or rather the Doctor, and the Master._

_ "Yeah." Theta grinned at her._

_ "The Master really?" Amici asked Koschei before congratulating him._

_ "Yes, I like being in control of my own fate." Koschei replied._

_ "The Doctor and the Master," Taven smiled, "the man who makes people better, and the one who tries to control them."_

_**"I can control you." **__Koschei told her mentally._

_ Taven shot him a look. __**"Don't push it," **__she thought, __**"I'm not a strong psychic so you know the others are liable to hear us."**_

_** "I'm helping you block them out." **__He replied._

_ "Isn't that right Taven?" Amici asked brining the two out of their mental conversation._

_ "Huh, what? Oh yeah." Taven agreed to something._

_ "See told you Doctor." Amici looked triumphant._

_ "Wait, told him what?" Taven asked._

_ "That'd you marry me." Amici replied grinning._

_ "Maybe if you asked." Taven snorted as Koschei tensed._

_**"You're willing to marry that idiot?" **__He hissed mentally._

_**"Koschei you know where my loyalty lays." **__Taven replied trying to soothe over the situation._

_**"Then why do you insist on letting him court you?" **__He said in a growl._

_**"You know why." **__She replied._

_ "No I don't because you never explain your actions." Koschei snapped out loud causing Theta and Amici to jump._

_ "Koschei," Taven bit her lip, "don't do this not here, not in public."_

_ Koschei snorted. "Do what?" He asked, "tell yo—"_

_ Taven put a hand over his mouth silencing him. __**"Please don't, not here,"**__ she pleaded, __**"I'll tell him just not here not in front of everyone."**_

_** "Fine but if you don't tell him then I will."**__ He replied before walking off leaving a two other very stunned Time Lord's and a Time Lady to try and explain what just happened was._

_ "What was that about?" Theta asked Taven._

_ "Nothing just a small fight." She replied._

_ "But you didn't say anything out loud and you hate people going in your mind to talk to you." Amici stated._

_ "What do you think the fight was about?" Taven replied glad that she had been given away out of the situation._

"And just think," The Master pulled out of her memories a little to communicate with her, "you where chiding me on not cheating on my lover."

"Different situation and you know it." Taven replied before the two plunged back into her memories.

* * *

><p><em>"Amici I need to talk to you." Taven told the Time Lord a little while later as the two walked through a smaller garden of the Time Lady's family's estate.<em>

_ "Alright," Amici grinned, "what's bothering you?"_

_ "Us." She replied biting her lip._

_ "What about us?" Amici I asked his voice now filled with worry._

_ "Amici I am so sorry," Taven took a deep breath, "but I haven't exactly been faithful to you."_

_ "W-what?" Taven couldn't tell if he was angry or just sad._

_ "I've been with someone else." She replied._

_ "Who?" He was angry there was no doubt in Taven's mind now._

_ "Just someone else." She replied facing him and holding her ground as he glared at her._

_ "Just tell me it's not Theta, that guy is insane." Amici stated._

_ "Hey watched it Theta is my friend and no it isn't him." She replied._

_ "Then who?" He snarled._

_ "Koschei," Taven whispered._

_ "Koschei!" He shouted, "why in the world would you want to be with Koschei the guy is a stiff!" Then in a quieter voice, "am I not good enough for you?"_

_ "That's not it; you're great you really are." She stated. "It's just…"_

_ "Just what?" He snapped._

_ "It's jus I didn't have a choice." She stated._

_ "Are you saying I forced you into a relationship?" He asked appalled at her words._

_ "No I'm saying that, my family did." She replied, "I'm sorry I really am, but I just can't feel anything but mild likeness for you."_

_ "You're a tramp." Amici hissed. "And I will make sure everyone on Gallifrey knows it." When Amici turned to leave he came face to face with Koschei._

_ "You!" He growled._

_ "Me." Koschei replied his eyes locking with Amici's. "And you should probably leave this estate quietly, and tell anyone who asks that the reason you called things off was because you just didn't want to be with someone who was willing to study harder than touch you, and you will conveniently forget anything that Taven has said to you this night. Understood?"_

_ Amici nodded a bliss look on his face._

_ "Good now go." Koschei ordered, and right away Amici began walking away._

_ "What did you do to him?" Taven asked afraid for the first time in her life of her friend._

_ "I hypnotized him." He replied taking a step towards her._

_ "How long have you been able to do that?" She asked._

_ "A while." He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him._

_ "Have, have you ever done that on me?" Her voice was shaky as the two got centimeters apart._

_ "No of course not." He replied. "Besides it only suggesting if the person really doesn't want to do it then they won't."_

_ "Then how do you know that Amici will?" She asked._

_ "He didn't want to know that you weren't faithful, and that gave him an escape."_

_ "Koschei," Taven sighed resting her head on his shoulder, "what happens now?"_

_ "Whatever I want." He replied._

* * *

><p>"Master stop," Taven gasped as the Master pulled back from her mind again, "I'll tell you why but just stop."<p>

"Then hurry up." He snapped.

Taven took a deep breath before saying: "they where suppressed because there all of you and I couldn't have them sprouting up when I was fighting you."

"Afraid you'd get all sentimental and want to have a romp in my TARDIS?" He smirked.

"No I was afraid I'd join you." She replied.

The Master raised his eyebrows. "You where what?"

"You heard me," Taven replied, "do you realize how hard it was for me to constantly do the right thing when you needed me?"

The Master smirked. "You haven't been doing the right thing in the last few days."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She replied.

He rolled his eyes. "I call, what's the phrase...Bull shit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means," he replied getting in her face, "I believe after all this time you still have some form of loyalty to me and you want to help me. Am I right?" When Taven didn't reply he said, "thought so, now get back to building."

Then he was gone leaving Taven alone. With an exasperated sigh and some difficulty she turned back to the table to start working.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So what'd you think? did you like the flashbacks to there childhood?**


	7. Chapter 7 Do you remember?

**A/N: Yay another chapter! And did i have fun writing this one! **

**A/N2: Thank you to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**Wishfulhamadryad: I know there so cute. I was all like "aw" while writing it, and then i got strange looks from people i was siting by. Anyways thanks for the reveiw :D**

**seeker: Aw yay i'm glad you like it! and kind of feeling a warm selfish pride of having this story be the only one you read! I hope you like this chapter, and dont worry i let stories that i'm reading get away from me to! thanks so much for the reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: God i wish i owned doctor who, but i dont all i own is Taven, and last chapter Amici. though i'm thinking about selling amici to the highest bidder.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Do you remember?

The Master sat across from the Doctor: they were the only two on the flight deck. The Master's fingers tapped out the beat of the drums in his head while he looked at the aged Time Lord in front of him.

"How much do you remember of our childhood on Gallifrey?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"Enough." The Doctor replied in a gruff voice.

"Do you remember the brat Taven was courted by while she was attending the academy?" He asked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded slightly wondering where the Master was going with this.

"You remember him breaking it off with her?" The Master was smirking now.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"He said it was because she would rather have studied then have physical contact with him." He replied. "Where are you going with this Master?"

The Master laughed. "Do you want to know the real reason?" He asked leaning forward slightly. The Doctor didn't reply but the Master went on anyways. "It was because of me."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Not necessarily what I did, but what she did." The Master grinned. "We've always been very close after all."

"I don't believe you." The Doctor stated.

"Oh c'mon Doctor even you saw the signs at the time!" The Master rolled his eyes, "she was always hanging around me back then, and whenever you or her toy got close the conversation would abruptly shift. She was my lover."

"Not anymore." Said the Doctor confidently.

"No but that will be rectified soon, after all she and I have things that need catching up." The Master smirked before standing up. "Oh and one more thing Doctor, she's building me an Archangel satellite that will transmit all across the universe."

"There's not enough room on board the ship!" The aged Time Lord's replied.

The Master tsked. "You honestly think she can't build a satellite small enough to fit on the ship and transmit all over the universe? Really I thought you knew her better than that."

* * *

><p>Taven lay on the floor of the Master's bedroom. If she could call it that, he never actually slept in the room; she assumed it was because he was with his wife in another room. The only time he came in was to get a change of clothes or escort her to her work room.<p>

"On the floor again I see." Taven used her elbows to prop herself up as she looked at the Master, who was leaning against the door frame Toclafane hovering behind him.

"Yes." She replied before lay back down again.

The Master's footsteps where nearly muffled against the carpet as he approached her. "You know you're strange don't you?"

"I'm not the one who's enslaving people." She replied, as he sat down beside her.

"That's not strange just evil." He replied as his fingers traced up her left forearm.

Taven closed her eyes and shuddered at the touch. "You always where a little off." She replied as his hand came to a stop at her shoulder.

"Coming from the woman who willingly shared many a nights in my bed, that's not saying much." He stated a smirk on his face as his hand began tracing over her shoulder to her neck.

"Are you saying I'm off?" She asked her chest rising and falling a little faster.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied, as his hand stopped and cupped the side of her neck. "Do you remember my father's red fields?"

Taven couldn't suppress the grin that came to the surface. "How could I forget?" She asked. "We used to stay out there on summer nights, the Doctor, you, and me."

"Then while the Doctor was setting up a tent you and I would sneak off for a bit." He continued where she left off.

"We'd come back and he'd be so tangled up in the tent that he wouldn't even question where we had gotten to." The Master smirked as she said this; his thumb slowly began rubbing her throat.

"Would you have told him if he asked?"

"Asked what we were doing?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "Probably not the details, but I would have told him about the situation."

"Master." One of the Toclafane cut in to the conversation, "you're wife is on her way."

"We can continue this later Taven." The Master told the Time Lady before removing his hand from her neck and standing up to go and find his wife.

"But I don't want to continue this later." She replied as the Master was about to leave the room.

"You want to continue now?" He asked a smirk on his face as he turned to look at her.

"No," she replied sitting up, "I don't want to continue this at all."

"You say that now." The Master turned away from her and left the room.

* * *

><p>"What where you doing with her Harry?" Lucy asked as she crawled into bed beside the Master, her wet hair plastered to her head, as his own was already beginning to dry.<p>

"What do you think I was doing?" He asked looking in her eyes and smirking, enjoying the human woman's sadness. Lucy was good for entertainment, and relieving his frustrations. It really didn't matter to him either way if she enjoyed what they did together or not, though he knew she did. She wasn't important, not in the slightest.

"You weren't doing _that_ where you?" She asked as she lay on her side looking at him.

"You're supposed to tell me what you think." He replied.

"I don't think you where." She said in a soft voice.

"For once you've actually shown some intelligence." The Master stated as he rolled on top of her and kissed her. "Congratulations."

"Harry." Lucy whimpered softly as the Master kissed down her neck.

"I've told you to call me the Master." He growled as he claimed her lips again.

"Master." She stated.

"Good girl." He replied.

* * *

><p>Taven sighed. <em>"Am I actually going to do this?" <em>She thought as her hand play with a Perception filter that she had created before the Master had put cameras in her work shop. With another sigh she slipped it over her neck and very carefully exited her room, making sure to only open the door enough to where she'd be able to get out of it.

Neither of her human guards heard the door open and shut nor saw her as she walked right in front of their eyes. _"Good at least I know it works. Probably doesn't hurt that they're tired either." _She thought as she continued walking down the hall hoping she could find the flight deck before the Master caught on.

Minutes ticked by as Taven looked for the flight deck. With each one she could feel her hearts race a little faster as her anticipation rise. Finally she found the flight deck, no guards where present but that didn't mean that someone wasn't monitoring the room so carefully she snuck over to the Doctor and sat beside him.

"Doctor," she shook him a little causing him to wake up. "Don't say anything just listen." She told the aged Time Lord upon seeing him about to answer her. "I'm working on a archangel satellite that can get in contact with all of the universe, don't give me that look I know I shouldn't but it's either that or you die, but listen I have a plan inst—." Taven's quiet rambling was stopped by the Doctor putting a finger to his lips a silent motion telling her to hush.

"Oh please don't stop her on my account." The Master stated from the door way of the flight deck, dressed in his night robe.

Taven stood up and faced him taking off the Perception filter as she did. "Master." She locked eyes with the Time Lord who had his arms crossed.

"Now I thought I could trust you." The Master said walking towards her, "after all you where so willing to build for me, but then you go and do something like this." He grabbed hold of her hand and took the perception filter out of it. "Why?" He asked backing her into the large table.

"Because you need to be stopped, Master." She replied biting her lip as he placed both his hands on the table not giving her any room to escape.

"Are you choosing the Doctor over me?" He asked his eyes locking on to hers.

"Master that isn't what this is about and you know it." She stated as calmly as she could with his body pressed against hers.

"Then what is it about." He growled.

"It's about doing the right thing."

"Oh, because you're miss morality now?" He snapped.

"I've always had more morals then you." She snarled back as he smirked.

"It doesn't show," he tilted his head to the side, "how did it feel to kill that human when you first came to Earth?"

"W-what?" She asked her mouth a gape.

"You heard me." He replied. "How did it feel? Exhilarating? Did you feel truly alive after it?"

"I was ashamed." She replied looking away from him.

"I don't believe you." He replied. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because deep down inside you're just like me." He replied, "that's why you're so willing to fallow my orders, why you've never been able to feel any kind of romantic feelings for any of the human males, and why you after all this time still want me just as much as you did back on Gallifrey, maybe even a little more."

"You're wrong." Taven replied firmly.

"Am I?" He raised his eyebrows. "Tell me how many men have you been able to be in a relationship with? And not just screw you know what I mean by relationship."

"Leave her alone Master." The Doctor stated standing up on wobbly legs.

"You are not in this conversation Doctor." The Master stated turning his head slightly to look at the man. "Sit back down gramps." He said before turning his attention back to Taven. "Tell me," he whispered, "tell you're Master."

Her teeth bit down harder on her bottom lip as the Master breath brushed against her cheek. "None." She replied in a quiet voice.

"That's what I thought," The Master smirked kissing the side of her face, "now how many did you have a romp with?"

"You don't have to answer him Taven." The Doctor told the Time Lady.

"Oh I think she does Doctor." The Master stated as one of his hands went up her right arm.

"One." She replied with a slight gasp as she felt tingles spread through her.

The Master laughed. "Only one?"

"Yes." She replied casting her eyes downward.

"What was his name?" He asked grabbing hold of her chin and making her look at him.

Taven glanced at the Doctor.

The Master grip tightened slightly on her when he saw the look the two shared. "Him?" He growled. "You slept with the Doctor?"

"Only once." She replied as she shifted her eyes back to his.

"In which of his regenerations?" He asked his whole body tense.

"His ninth." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because…" Taven closed her eyes willing her breathing to slow down. "I really wanted a child."

The Master's eyebrows shot back upwards. "Really? I expected you to have done it because you where bored but no you wanted a little brat?"

"Yes."

"And the Doctor was willing to help you?"

"He knew how bad I wanted one, he was my best friend, it was a few months after the Time War, and at the time we thought we were the last two of the Time Lords so yes." She replied.

"And did you get one?"

Taven's eyes fell downwards again. "No." She replied.

The Master smirked before letting her go and turning to face the Doctor. "I impressed Doctor I didn't think you'd have it in you to sleep with a woman, let alone one that was your best friend."

The Doctor didn't reply. He simply just locked eyes with the Master.

"Tell me Doctor," The Master bent down in front of him, "how does it feel to know that you willingly screwed your worst enemy's lover?"

"I'm not your lover." Taven snapped.

"I didn't do it to spite you." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" The Master tilted his head to the side. "Well I am spited, so spited in fact that I think I might do something like oh say kill another chunk of the world's population."

"Master please don't." Taven stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why not?" He snapped standing up and facing her.

"Because," she replied biting her lip, "if you do then I won't…"

"Won't what?" He smirked he already knew the answer. He knew Taven, he knew she wouldn't be able to stand by and watch the Doctor, her best friend be hurt by him. And vice versa if it was the Doctor hurting him.

Taven took a few steps forward and kissed him, "I won't become you're lover." She replied.

"Hm, you as my lover for not destroying another chunk of the population sounds about fair." The Master stated before grabbing hold of Taven and beginning to walk towards the door.

"You don't have to do this Taven." The Doctor told her.

"Do you see any other options?" She asked, when the Doctor didn't reply, she said; "neither do I."

"Nor I." The Master smirked before pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me clear the air cause i'm sure you're about ready to kill me. The only reason they even contemplated sleeping together was because there both about 900 years old and taven had never had a child, so after a few months of the time war being over, and neither seeing another time lord they where both lonely. And you have to remember that her and the doctor no matter what regenration are best friends so they are willing to do things for eachother...no matter how akward...ane beleive me since im the author, it was extreamly akward...so verry akward. and i cant get it out of my head! *sad face* so tell me what you think of this chapter the sooner i get reviews the faster i put out chapters i have the eight one ready and if im not mistaken im going through the ninth one as well reading over it! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 Mine

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day :D...it's odd that i'm posting this chapter on valentines day since it wasnt originally writin for it, but it works. Also since it is valentines day i thought it'd be nice to give you a little somthing somthing so this is you're valentines gift. (Sad thing is i used to hate this holiday now i cant stop typing about it *hits head on desk*)**

**A/N2: Thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwer.**

** Amour en Rayures: I'm glad you're not going to kill me :D. and i'm sorry but a hundred coins just wont cut. but i will how ever rent him to you for said amount...you could make him do house hold chores for you like i make him do for me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. I do how ever own Taven and a Doctor who key chain that makes TARDIS noises, and speaks like the Daleks.**

**Warnings: The verry first part of this is sort of kind of a sex scene (not to graphic and it's not that great...i should have made it more graphic).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Mine

Hands grappled with the other's clothes as the two Galifreyans collapsed on to the bed with each other. The Master hovered above Taven his eyes fixated on the Time Lady who was whimpering and begging below him…his Time Lady…his.

One. Two. Three. Four.

The drum beat set the pace for them. Each whimper and moan escaping Taven caused the drums to grow louder and the Master to speed up.

_**"Mine."**_ The thought was pushed into Taven's head.

_**"Mine."**_Her own thoughts responded as she felt the pleasure building up in her stomach about to explode.

_**"Mine. Mine. MINE!"**_ The Master thoughts over powered her thoughts.

"Yours!" Taven moaned out arching her back and feeling waves rush through her body before she collapsed back into the bed.

"Mine." The Master grunted before his own pleasure exploded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One. Two. Three. Four.<strong>_

Taven woke to an explosion of noise in her head.

_**One. Two. Three. Four.**_

_** "Taven."**_ The Master's voice called out to her threw the pain. _**"Fight them."**_

_**One. Two. Three. Four.**_

"I can't." The Time Lady clutched her head not even feeling the pair of arms tightly wrapped around her. "Too much. Koschei make them stop."

_**One. Two. Three. Four.**_

_**"I can't."**_ The Master replied.

"It hurts so much." Taven let a cry of pain escape her.

_**"Listen to me." **_The Master ordered. _**"Listen only to me, only to your Master."**_

"Koschei." Taven whimpered.

_**"Are you listening?"**_

Taven took a shaky breath before replying. _**"Yes."**_

_** One. Two. Three. Four.**_

_** "They're there for good, there is no getting rid of them, but you can sedate them."**_

_** "How tell me how." **_

_** One. Two. Three. Four.**_

_** "Concentrate on something anything push them to the back of your mind." **_ Then after a pause. _**"Concentrate on this." **_The Master pulled up a memory.

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm summer night on Gallifrey and Koschei had snuck out of the boy's dorm to find Taven, so the two could be alone.<em>

_**"Taven." **__The Master called to her mentally waking her up._

_**"Koschei?" **__The Time Lady asked her mental voice just as groggy at what her vocal voice would be._

_**"Sneak out."**_

_** "It's the middle of the night.**_

_** "Thus the point of sneaking out." **_

_**"Why?"**__ The time lady got out of bed and tip toed to her dresser._

_**"Because." **__Koschei replied._

_**"That's not a reason."**_

_** "Just meet me by the big tree." **__He replied before pulling out of her mind._

_ Taven let out a small sigh before grabbing her clothes and putting them on. Koschei had better have a good reason for waking her up otherwise the older student was going to get it. _

_ As silently as she could she snuck out of the room and down the halls only stopping when she heard a professor walking down a hall, waiting till they passed she would start walking again.. After several minutes of starting and stopping again she finally made it outside and to the big tree._

_ "I'm here." She hissed to Koschei who was grinning at her. _

_ "I can see that." He replied before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her further away from the dorms._

_ "Koschei where are we going?" Taven whispered._

_ "We are going to go somewhere private." He replied._

_ "It's the middle of the night! What if we get caught?" She asked._

_ "We won't." He replied. "Besides if we do we'll just tell them we're studying."_

_ "We don't have any books; they're not going to believe that!" Taven snapped before Koschei held up a book on engineering. "Oh."_

_"Yeah I've thought of everything." He smirked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One. Two. Three. Four.<strong>_

"I can't." Taven gasped pulling out of the memory.

_**"Yes you can."**_ The Master replied. _**"I'm you're Master and you will obey me."**_

_** One. Two. Three. Four.**_

_** "You have no right to command me." **_Taven replied.

_**"You're mine I have every right." **_He replied a smirk on his face; she was getting irritated with his dominant behavior.

"And you're mine." Taven growled back. "So don't think that you can always dominate me!" Taven had rolled over to where she was facing him on her side and her hands where now place against his chest in a sign of annoyance.

"How are those drums?" The Master asked taking her hands of his chest.

Taven dropped her mouth into an "o" shape. "You sneaky bastard." She whispered.

"Are they suppressed enough for you?" He asked.

Taven bit her lip. "Yes." She replied.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"You didn't have to, I heard it in your mind you're grateful." He had his arms wrapped back around her and his chin resting on her head again, as one of his hands rubbed her back lightly up and down.

"Oh you're going to be a pain in the ass even more than usual." Taven's voice was muffled by the Master's neck.

"Why? Because I can now hear what you're planning?" He asked.

"That and I can hear what you're thinking and some of your thoughts are…are very hard to ignore."

"You. Like them." He accused.

"Not the ones about your _wife._" The word "wife" let a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Are you jealous?" He mocked.

"No why would I be jealous." She snorted.

"So you don't mind if-."

"I will fucking kill her." Taven growled.

"So you're jealous?"

"Oh shut up." Taven muttered before closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around the Master.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Who else likes possesive/jealous Taven? Raise you're hands! Cause it's just to much fun to write her like that, also what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Wish it was more graphic? oh and how did you like the Master's little trick? Well love you guys and i hope you all have a good day :D remember reveiws make for a very happy author!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wife

**A/N: Guess who just got done finishing up a big poetry portfolio for creative writing? This girl!**

**A/N2: Thank you to all my favoriters, alerters and reveiwers.**

**Amour en Rayures: As always thank you for you're reveiw. Amici should be around at 6 to clean up just send him back at the end of next week! And i'll be working on being more discriptive with the sex scenes. And yes i did know! I have the daleks yelling EXTERMINATE when ever i get a text and the tardis landing when i get a call. i hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Alfie Timewolf: Oh my god! you are awesome thanks for my reveiw, can i start using holly atron particles? And i agree the master doesnt get enough love!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own doctor who. only taven and a latin t-shirt, because everyone loves a roman!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Wife

Taven was not jealous, she was only waiting outside the human's bathroom to confront her about the Master, but she was not jealous not in the slightest…Maybe a little.

The Time Lady hit her head against the wall she was leaning on, how long did it take one person to take a shower? It's not like she was sharing it with anyone, Taven knew for a fact that the Master was sleeping in the bed they had shared that night.

"Finally." Taven grumbled as she heard the water shut off. She could hear Lucy shuffling around getting dressed. Taven leaned against the door frame and waited for Lucy to open the door.

"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled jumping back when she opened the door.

"Not quiet." Taven replied before standing strait and walking towards the woman.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy stumbled backwards.

"Me?" Taven pointed to herself, looking as innocent as possible. "Me, well I'm about to lay down some rules."

"E-excuse m-me?" The human stopped before she fell back into the bathtub.

Taven opened her mouth to reply when a Toclafane zoomed into the room. "Is Mrs. Saxon hurt?" It was the same female one that Taven had accounted earlier.

"No but s-she's not supposed to be here!" Lucy stood straighter with the Toclafane in the room; Taven suspected she felt more protected.

"The Master would not be happy with you mistress." The Toclafane stated zooming around Taven's head.

"Are you talking to me or her?" Taven asked gesturing from herself to Lucy.

"You, mistress." The Toclafane replied.

"Do something!" Lucy shrieked at the Toclafane.

"We are not allowed to hurt the mistress, Master has ordered against it." The Toclafane replied as it hovered beside Taven's shoulder.

"Relax Lucy I'm not going to hurt you." Taven told the human.

"What do you want?"

"As I said before to lay down some rules." Taven replied crossing her arms.

"You can't lay down rules." Lucy stated.

Taven smirked. "See sweetie that's where you wrong because I can, want to know why?" When Lucy didn't respond Taven continued, "Because the Master is mine."

"I'm married to him."

"And I'm bound to him on a level your mind couldn't even begin to understand." Taven growled out. "Now here's how things are going to work, if you even so much as look at the Master in a way that I don't like, I will personally make sure this little Toclafane here doesn't kill you but comes close to it."

"What? Why are you saying these things?" She asked.

"Because: You. Will. Not. Fuck. What. Is. Mine." Taven replied pronouncing each word slowly, and about two inches from Lucy.

"Well it's nice to see the wives getting along!" A voice commented from the door way.

"Master." The Toclafane zoomed over to the Time Lord.

_**"I didn't feel you wake up." **_Taven told him.

_**"It was because you where to busy threatening the human. I'm so proud of you!"**_ The Master replied. A smirk appeared on his face as Lucy ran passed Taven and into his arms, wrapping her own around him.

"She's been saying awful things." Lucy whined into his chest.

"Really now?" The Master looked at Taven and smirked as he placed a hand on Lucy's hair and slowly began to run it down the wet blond mane.

"Yes, make her go away please."

"Yeah make me go away." Taven stated crossing her arms and glaring at the back of the human's head. "_Please_."

"Now can't we all just get along?" The Master asked.

"No." Taven replied with a growl.

"Lucy would you excuse us?" The Master pulled away from Lucy before grabbing hold of Taven's wrist and beginning to pull her out of the room. An idea suddenly popped into Taven's head and based on the smirk on the Master's lips he was listening intently to her thoughts.

Before the two were completely out of the room, Taven grabbed a hold of the Master's suit jacket and pulled him to her, before pushing her lips against his. The Master growled pushing her against the door frame and placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Taven's hands linked behind his head as she pushed her chest up against his. She could hear Lucy gasp out in shock and outrage.

Pulling away the Master grinned. "As I was saying, please excuse us Lucy." The Master pulled Taven completely out of the bathroom, and then out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The Toclafane fallowed behind them without a word.

* * *

><p>"That was very—." The Master started.<p>

"Sexy, hot, amazing, possessive?" Taven cut in a smirk on her face as she lay beside him.

"Yes." He smirked. "Maybe I should use Lucy to my advantage more often."

Taven snorted. "If you do then I'll do something drastic."

"Like what? Kill her? That'd be fun to watch." The Master grinned playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"I was going to ask a Toclafane really nicely to do it for me."

"They won't listen to you." The Master reminded her.

"They might not listen to me on a regular basis but I'm sure they don't like her either." Taven replied resting her head on his chest.

"I can order them not to kill her."

"I'll with hold sex if you do something with her." She replied.

The Master smirked and ran his fingers through her hair, lightly tugging out the tangles that had gathered around her scalp. "I'm sure you will." He replied.

"I hate you." Taven muttered closing her eyes.

"No you don't." He replied.

* * *

><p>"And how are we today Doctor?" The Master asked the aged Time Lord as he sat in front of him.<p>

The Doctor didn't respond.

"I'll tell you how I'm doing!" The Master grinned and glanced around to make sure the two where the only ones on the deck. "I got her Doctor. Taven's mine, oh and guess what! She threatened my human wife! Yup you're best friend has threatened to end a human's life, all for me."

The Doctor stared up at the Master a blank expression on his face.

"What else do you think she'll be willing to do for me?" The Master leaned in closer to the Doctor. "I think she'll destroy the whole universe if she needed to. What say you?"

"Master," The Doctor sighed, "what have you done?"

"I'm glad you asked!" The Master stated before replying in a more serious voice. "We're together…bound for all eternity and all regenerations."

The Doctor's eyes got wider. "B-but you're wife."

"She's only human." The Master replied waving away the comment, before standing up. "Well I've got to go before she wakes up…I'll see you later Doctor. Maybe if you're a good little boy I'll bring Taven to see you too. Would you like that?" The Master didn't wait for a reply before turning on his heel and leaving.

_"Oh Taven what have you done?" _The Doctor thought as he watched the Master walk out the room.

* * *

><p>"What did you tell the Doctor?" Taven asked as the Master crawled back into bed with her.<p>

"Everything." He replied before wrapping an arm around her and shutting his eyes.

"Everything?" Taven asked flopping over to look at the Master.

"Everything." He repeated not opening his eyes and with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" She asked wrapping her own arm around him.

"Because, he deserved to know."

"In other words you'd thought it be fun to mess with him." She replied before closing her eyes as well.

"Yes." The Master broke into a grin and opened one eye to look at her.

"You're so sadistic." She stated before trying to go to sleep.

"You love that about me." He replied before closing his one eye and going to sleep.

Lucy was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling in her room. She was going to get pay back on that woman who had stolen Harry from her, her Harry. The question was how? She may not have been very bright but she knew that it had to be in a way that no one would suspect it of her…maybe she could get one of the Toclafane, no they obviously liked the woman better than her. And Harry had probably ordered them to obey only him.

She'd fine a way to get rid of the woman who dare drive a wedge between her and her husband. If it was the last thing she did. She promised herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Leave a reveiw and tell me what you think, what did you think about Taven waiting like a stalker? It was so much fun to write her this chapter (and every chapter) remember coffee and reveiws are my life source and i need lots of both to survive!**


	10. Chapter 10 Motion

**A/N: It's a bit short but and i dont know how you guys will react but i know when i post the next chapter you guys will lose your minds :D (hopfully in a good way) so reveiw and make me a happy writer.**

**A/N2: As always thanks to my favoriters, alerters, and reviewers.**

**GuesssWho: Thanks for the reiveiw, And the first chapter of the particular story is up! :D**

**Alfie Timewolf: Thanks for the reveiw. and holy atron particles! :D i'm glad you love Taven, i love her too! :D and the Master.**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your review. and yup Taven is...granted they both are but she seems to have a personal vendetta against Lucy. and thank you for helping to fuel my life source! :D**

**A/N3: OH and before anyone wonders what the hell is going on in the flash back, remember there young and somewhat diffrent from how they are now since they havent faced all the challenges of their amazing lifes! Just somthing to keep in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still dont own Doctor who, only Taven!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Motion

Taven sat on the floor next to the Doctor, much to the Master's displeasure. He had wanted to rub the fact that he had her into the Doctor's face but she had taken a firm stance against him, and was protesting by sitting by his worst enemy.

"Get up." He commanded angrily.

"Nope." She smirked up at him before taking a package out of her pocket. "Jelly baby Doctor?" She asked the age Time Lord beside her.

"Are those mine?" The Master asked.

"They where yours until I stole them." She replied before popping one into her mouth.

"Master." A Toclfane cut in before the Master could say anything else. "Mrs. Saxon wishes to see you."

The Master smirked at Taven whose face had darkened in to a scowl. "Does she?" He asked. "What about?"

"She did not say." It replied.

"Tell her I'll be there in a second." He dismissed the Toclfane.

"Yes Master." It replied before zooming away.

"Looks like my wife wants me." The Master looked at Taven.

"Go to her then." Taven replied staying on the floor, her eyes dancing with annoyance.

"I think I will." The Master replied before standing up and starting to leave the room. "Oh, take Taven back to my room would you?" The Master told a guard at the entrance of the flight deck.

The guard nodded and the Master left the room. Taven sighed before standing up and waving good bye to the Doctor. She allowed the guard to lead her out of the room and into the hall way.

* * *

><p>"What did you need sweet heart?" The Master asked as he leaned against the door of Lucy's bedroom. A smirk on his face as he heard Taven's not so nice thoughts about the woman.<p>

"To talk." She replied while perched on the king sized bed.

_**"Master I swear that better be all you two do." **_Taven's voice rang in his head.

The Master could feel the jealous waves rolling off of Taven and in to him as he walked over to Lucy. "What about?" He asked sitting by her.

"You're concubine." She replied avoiding eye contact with him.

_**"What did she just call me?" **_Taven had gone off the deep end of anger.

"What about her?" The Master asked smirking as he heard Taven's threats and curses towards the woman.

"Why'd it have to be her?" Lucy asked.

"She happens to be a very old friend." He replied.

Lucy took in a gulp of air before asking her next question. "Do you love her?"

The Master's face darkened, as Taven's voice went quiet in his head. "That's none of your concern."

"I'm your wife." She stated.

"And she's my bonded." He replied before standing up and leaving the room.

"Was that a yes?" Lucy asked right before he reached the door.

"As I said before it's none of your concern." He left the room leaving the human to sulk.

_**"Koschei." **_Taven's voice was tentative in the man's head, as he walked down the halls of the Valiant to go torture the freak.

_**"Not now." **_He replied.

_**"If not now then when?" **_ Taven asked.

_**"Preferably never." **_He replied.

Taven paused for a second before pulling up a memory.

* * *

><p><em>They were lying side by side in the Master's father's red grass fields, just staring up at the sky.<em>

_ "Koschei." Taven said sitting up on her side to look at him._

_ "What is it Taven?" He asked mirroring her._

_ "Do you ever wonder if we could just run away?" She asked._

_ "You sound like Theta." Koschei smirked at her._

_ Taven shrugged. "Maybe he has the right idea, I mean if we ran away we could be together without our families interfering."_

_ Koschei placed a hand on her cheek. "They won't matter, not when were older." His thumb brushed across her face slowly. "Stop worrying so much, it's not healthy."_

_ Taven snorted. "Neither is having sex in the middle of your father's fields." She replied smirking at him._

_ Koschei laughed. "Probably not." He agreed, before going on to asked. "We'll jump together?"_

_ "Yes." She replied, as Koschei started their vows._

_ "Defy the authority of the high council as one?" His face got closer to hers._

_ "Until the end of the universe's song." She stated._

_ "Pass that?" She could feel his breath brushing against her mouth._

_ "Dead or alive, always." She closed her eyes breathing him in, he smelt like the air right before rain, and the wet earth. A calming smell that had her mind buzzing. "You'll find me no matter what?" It was her turn to ask._

_ "I'll never lose you." He promised kissing her and ending their vows. They weren't wedding vows, Time Lords didn't have wedding vows, but they where something that brought the two closer together, and made them feel connected._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Taven you know that was a long time ago." <strong>_He stated. _**"Besides I did lose you."**_

_** "Not purposely." **_She pointed out.

_**"It doesn't matter I wasn't supposed to lose you." **_He replied reaching the entrance of the room where the freak was kept. _**"Everyone else didn't matter; I just wasn't supposed to lose you."**_

_** "You couldn't help it." **_She assured him. _**"I was banished with the Doctor."**_

_** "I should have gone after you." **_He replied.

_**"Should've would've could've, it's in the past Koschei." **_She stated. _**"Tell me that you won't lose me now."**_

The Master paused for a second before replying: _**"Never." **_

_**"Good."**_ Taven said before she retreated to the back of his mind, not where he had suppressed the drums but a little bit in front of it. Far enough out of the way so that she didn't have to see the Master torturing Jack.

* * *

><p>Men where extremely greedy. Lucy decided as she just got done paying off a guard to slip something into the woman who stole her husband food. If she was lucky then the Time Lady wouldn't be able to with stand the poison and she would die. Leaving Lucy's husband to come back to her, so they could be together again.<p>

The human woman wasn't exactly sure why she hated the other woman so much. She knew Harry wasn't exactly faithful, but all the other women he had been with had been one or two nights only. Maybe that was it, maybe because he spent all his nights now in her room. Or maybe it was because she was the last female of his race, and Lucy wanted to prove she was more worthy then her, to be with him. It didn't matter what reason, what did matter was that soon the woman would be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:...Lucy is slightly scary...but any ways, leave a reveiw and tell me what you think. and remember reveiws are to me, what food is to normal people!**


	11. Chapter 11 New

**A/N: What another chapter with in a few days of the last one? I must be on a role! :D.**

**A/N2: So i may have told a little white lie by saying this story will be 15 chapters and an epilogue. in fact it will be 13 chapters and a epilogue! And a there will be a sequel! :D *Does happy dance* i already have the first few lines of said sequel written :D**

**A/N3: As always thanks to my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**SilverTortoise: Thanks for your reveiw. and here's the up date! :D.**

**Alfie Timewolf: Thanks for the reveiw! And yes your reveiws are amazing, but i would preferably compare them to cheesecake, since i dont like waffles. And as for the detox read this chapter and see! I'm not saying she does or she doesnt! :D**

**Amour en Rayures: Thanks for your reveiw. And yes Lucy is crazy, and i'm glad you liked the little vows. and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am getting bored of saying this but i do not own Doctor Who, only Taven.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

New

Taven yawned as she looked at the Archangel Satellite she was creating. It had to be small enough that it could fit on the Valliant, but it also had to transmit to the end of the universe. She knew what the basic plan for it was. But how she was going to go about doing it was going to be difficult.

"Anything?" The Master asked from the table he was sitting on behind her, legs swinging, as the Toclfane behind him zoomed around.

"I think I have an idea." She replied adjusting her goggles on her head slightly.

"Are you going to start any time soon?" He asked.

"You know that answer already." She replied.

The Master smirked and stood up. "You're going to start now?" He asked walking over to her.

"Unless you have other ideas." She replied grinning.

"I can think of a few." He said leaning over her and putting his hands on her chair arms.

Taven smirked and leaned back into her chair. "Oh really?"

"Yes." The Master exhaled. "But that's what you want isn't it? You're just trying to prolong this for as long as possible, so you don't have to build the machine."

"You know me to well." She stated as the Master leaned in closer.

"Yes, and it helps that I'm inside your head." He replied kissing her.

"I should get back to work." Taven said as her face pulled away from his. Before the Master could protest she pushed her chair away from him, almost making him lose his balance, and turned around to look at her tools.

"I'll have a guard bring in something for you to eat?" The Master said walking towards the door.

"Yes please." Taven replied not looking up from her work.

The Master smirked before leaving the room; he knew Taven would finish up the Archangel Satellite soon enough and when she did the universe would be his.

_**"Don't let your ego over take you." **_Taven warned him mentally.

_**"Shouldn't you be working and not concentrating on my thoughts?" **_The Master asked.

_**"I multi task." **_She replied.

_**"Of course," **_The Master knew Taven could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he spoke the next words, _**"how could I forget?"**_

_** "Don't take that tone with me." **_Taven stated her mental voice had become calm and steady.

_**"You can't order me." **_The Master replied aggressively.

Taven didn't say anything and the Master took that as her standing down. And him winning their battle of wills.

* * *

><p>Taven sighed and leaned her head back. She was exhausted, she had just worked three straight hours on connecting extremely small wires to each other, and her food that a guard had brought in was cold. She wasn't even sure she was going to eat it. But with some angry prodding from her stomach she eventually gave in and began eating the fish, and chips, sipping on her drink only when she was finished with her food.<p>

_**"Master what kind of drink did you have the guard bring me?" **_Taven asked as she drank a little bit more of the drink.

_**"Water." **_The Master replied.

_**"It doesn't ta-." **_Taven's thought stopped as she gasped out in pain and fell to the floor.

If the drink was water it had something in it. Taven had decided as she gasped out in pain her mind going a hundred miles a minute, as she tried to figure out the poison that was affecting her, so that maybe she could stop it.

_**"Taven?" **_The Master's voice seemed distant to the Time Lady as she felt her body begin to still completely.

_**"Koschei." **_Taven wasn't sure if the Master could hear her weak call over the now overwhelming drum beat.

_**"Taven!" **_The Master's voice was urgent, and the Time Lady knew that he was running as fast as he could towards her.

The Time Lady couldn't muster up enough strength to even think directly towards him. Instead she allowed the constant beat of four to take her mind over completely.

_**One. Two. Three. Four…One. Two. Three. Four…One. Two. Three. Four...**_

The Master only stopped running when he entered the room Taven was in. With a quick brisk walk he was by her side and knelling down beside her. "Taven." He said out loud shaking her slightly. When he didn't get a replied he tried again mentally.

_**"Taven." **_He knew by the link that she wasn't dead yet. _**"You have to regenerate."  
>"Koschei? <strong>_Taven's voice was soft and seemingly distant.

_**"Regenerate!" **_The Master commanded grabbing hold of her limp body and pulling her to him.

_**"Let go of me so I can." **_She managed to reply.

The Master hesitated, if he let go he might lose her forever, but if he didn't her regeneration could force him to regenerate and they could be in a bad situation if someone was still trying to kill the Time Lady.

_**"Don't you dare die." **_The Master growled before lying her on the floor and moving away quickly to be out of the way of the atron energy.

_**"Promise." **_She replied as the atron particles took over her whole body and blasted out from her shattering several things that where glass in the room. And blasting most of her work to smithereens.

When the atron energy died down, the Master was able to see Taven's new form. Blond mid back hair lay fallen on the floor forming a mane around her face, which was heart shaped, her torso was slightly shorter, but her legs where longer. Making the shirt she wore to big and her pants not long enough.

_**"Taven." **_The Master prodded lightly around her mind trying to get her to become conscious.

"M-Master?" A soft voice muttered as bright blue eyes flickered open.

"How do you feel?"

Taven blinked a few times before sitting up. The Master had made his way towards her, after the atron energy had stopped destroying the room, and he was now kneeling beside her scanning her with his eyes to make sure everything was in order.

"Exhausted." She replied before flinging herself back down on to the floor. "And kind of sick to the stomach." She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned lightly.

"Come on." The Master picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her out of the room.

"I can walk you know." Taven grumbled crossing her arms and resting her head on his shoulder. The Master chuckled but didn't reply.

The Master needed to protect Taven: he wouldn't leave the room until she had gotten at least a few hours of sleep. The drums in his head had grew to a roar as his thoughts turned away from the Time Lady lying on his bed curled up around his lap trying to sleep through the first fifteen hours of her regeneration. Whoever did this to Taven was going to pay. And he'd be damned if it wasn't public, Taven was his and the sooner the world knew the better. No one would dare touch her again with him willing to kill them.

"Master." Taven said from his lap. "If you don't stop thinking so loudly I will throw myself off of the Valiant."

The Master chuckled. "You'd kill yourself?"

"I'm tired." She replied. "Between you and the drums it's hard getting sleep."

The Master smirked and ran a hand through the Time Lady's wavy hair. "Calm down." He instructed.

Taven snorted, and the Master knew if her eyes were open she would be rolling them. But still she relaxed into his touch and soon her breathing was steady and calm.

The Master put his head back against the bed's head board and closed his own eyes. One of his hands remained resting on Taven's head while the other took his Sonic Screwdriver out of his suit pocket and held tight to it.

* * *

><p>"Did you do it?" Lucy asked the man she was paying off.<p>

"Yes, she should be dead." He replied nodding and shifting his weight, he was ready to get his reward.

"Good." Lucy said before sliding a bag to him. "I'd leave this part of the ship fast before my husband sees you over here."

"Yes ma'am." The guard nodded before grabbing the bag of money and walking at a fast pace out of the unmonitored corridor.

Once Lucy was sure the man was a good distance away she let a grin spread across her face and a giggle spill from her lips. Harry would have no idea what she had done for him, and their marriage. And something about that thought was just so amazingly funny to the woman as she continued giggling all the way back to her room, causing several guards to look at her strangely.

_"Life will go back to the way it's supposed to be." _She thought before slipping off her heels and crawling into her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Now remember this author loves you, and Taven technicly isnt dead! So reveiw and feed my soul? *Has up sheild in case of reveiwers wanting to throw objects* oh and if you must throw things make sure it's cheesecake! Or twizzlers!**


	12. Chapter 12 Disobedience

**A/N1: YAY SPRING BREAK! :D do you know what that means? That means i get to feed my Doctor Who obsession along with my other new obessesion with the show Sherlock! And it also means we might finish are journey and start are second one together in the sequel! :D**

**A/N2: Thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**WhiteEvil: Thanks for the reveiw. Really three times? :D thats amazing, i hope you like this chapter and continue stalking my story! and it didnt sound that kinky.**

**DeniDarrenColfer: Thanks for the reveiw. And i'm glad you love the story:D and yes it is nice to know that others pictured Lucy as crazy...because let's face it the Master makes us all a little crazy :D**

**Alfie Timewolf: Thanks for the reveiw! And i agree cheescake is to good to throw so i will accept the twizllers. and dont worry you'll like new Taven! she still has some traits of her old self. and yes yes the master is sexy when he's possesive :D.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Doctor Who. Only Taven :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Disobedience

"You can't keep me locked in this room!" Taven complained as the Master stood in front of her.

"Yes I can," he replied, "you're safe in here."

Taven had woken up three hours into her regeneration and was ready to go exploring in her new form.

"But I won't find out anything about myself!" She exclaimed waving her hands in the air for effect.

"You whine a lot." The Master stated. "That's something."

Taven snorted before going up to the Master and standing in front of him. "Let me at least go see the Doctor!" She stated.

The Master gritted his teeth and let lose a snarl. "Why would you want to see him?"

Taven rolled her eyes. "Honestly Master, so he knows that I've regenerated."

"No." He replied firmly. "Who ever tried to kill you thinks you're dead. If they find out that you're alive then they'll try again."

"But-." Taven started to argue, but the Master quickly shut her up by pushing his lips against hers.

"We'll have the element of surprise," he said breaking from her, "it'll work in our advantage so long as you stay in this room until I find who tried to kill you."

Taven crossed her arms. She was not happy about having to stay in a room cooped up like a chicken.

"You're not a chicken." The Master chuckled. "You don't cluck."

"Very funny Master." Taven grumbled.

"I'll leave two Toclfane in here to keep you company." The Master told her as he began to open the door.

"I'd rather be alone." Taven told him.

"To bad it wasn't a question of what you prefer." He told her before leaving the room as two Toclfane entered.

_**"I hate them!" **_Taven complained mentally.

_**"They're human. What would the Doctor think of your think that?" **_The Master chided jokingly.

_** "Not funny Master." **_Taven grumbled. _**"Besides there not human, you've taken that from them."**_

_** "So you've said before."**_

* * *

><p>"Why is mistress upset?" One of the Toclfane asked Taven as the Time Lady lay on her and the Master's bed.<p>

"Because I'm bored." She complained with a huff.

_**"There are books in there." **_The Master told her as he continued whatever it was he was doing.

_**"I've read them." **_Taven replied. _**"Twice in fact!"**_

_** "It'll only be a little longer until I catch the assassin." **_The Master informed her.

_**"You said that an hour ago." **_Taven informed him.

_**"Trust me." **_The Master replied calmly.

_**"I do." **_Taven sighed.

_**"Then be patient."**_

_** "It appears I don't have that virtue in this regeneration."**_

_** "You think?" **_The Master said sarcastically. _**"Now shh, I have to concentrate on work at hand."**_

Taven sighed again before retreating to the back of his mind.

The Toclfane zoomed around the room contently. Or at least that's what Taven thought they were, content to fallow every order the Master gave them. Taven however wasn't content. And it took a split second for her to decide what she was going to do.

A smirk crossed the Time Lady's face as she walked towards the door. The Master was mentally yelling at her to stay put. Taven's smirk transformed into a grin as she reached the door and opened it the Toclfane zooming after her as she launched herself out of the room and into the hallway running at top speed.

"Mistress come back!" The high pitched voice of the female Toclfane called as her and her companion zoomed after Taven. "Master will be angry with you!"

Somewhere in the back of Taven's mind she registered that it was the same high voiced Toclfane she had first met. "He's already angry." She yelled back grinning as she ran past several guards who had shocked looks on their faces. Surprised, that there was some random woman running through the Valiant.

_**"Taven!" **_The Master growled.

_**"Koschei." **_Taven replied in a teasing tone as she entered the flight deck where he kept the Doctor, and where he was currently trying to figure out who had tried to assassinate her.

The Doctor's old wrinkly eyes widened upon seeing the newly regenerated Time Lady. Taven grinned and bounded over to him. "Hello Doctor." She sat across from him on the floor, completely blocking out the Master's angry glare.

"Y-you've regenerated." He stated.

"Do you like it?" Taven asked excitedly before hiccupping and releasing some left over atron energy into the air.

"You're blond." He said.

"Well," Taven looked at Lucy who was in the room standing in a corner and winked. "Blonds do have more fun. Don't they Lucy?"

The woman was already naturally pale but upon being addressed went even paler.

"W-who are you?" She asked taking a few steps towards the Master, worried that her safety might be in danger.

"Oh me, who am I?" Taven stood up and faced the woman. "Well that's just the thing isn't it? I don't know!" Taven exclaimed happily. "But what I do know is: I'm blond, I have no patience, sexy," Taven winked at the Master who was still scowling but had to suppress a smirk, "well according to him anyways, I get bored easily, I was poisoned, regenerated, and kind of sick to the stomach…that about sums up what I know."

"And disobedient." The Master stated causing everyone's attention to turn towards him as he walked down the stairs towards Taven.

"So in other simpler words, I am who I've always been." Taven said. "I. Am. Gadget." She spaced every word out for added affect.

"And in trouble." The Master growled grabbing her around the waist and heading for the door.

"Oh, sounds fun." Taven grinned, grabbed a hold of his hand around her waist, and used it to twirl around. "But my love, I must decline." With that she released his hand and bounded away from him to the other side of the room where Lucy stood rigidly.

"What do you want?" The woman asked wide eyed.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Taven asked the woman upon getting closer. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I..nothing." She replied.

The Master caught on fast to what Taven was doing. She had been reading Lucy's body language from the moment she entered the room and saw her in the corner. Something about the woman had ticked Taven off and now she was metaphorically poking her with a stick. Prodding the human woman for reactions.

"_**Brilliant."**_ The Master told her mentally.

"_**If you had been paying attention to my thoughts, instead of yelling at me, you would know that the reason I revealed myself was for reactions. The assassin would be shocked."**_

"_**Lucy's the assassin?" **_The Master smirked, he didn't believe the human would have it in her.

"Well yes and no." Taven replied out loud her eyes never leaving the now confused human. "She didn't personally put the poison in my water, but she did order it." Lucy took a step back as Taven took a step forward. "Didn't you **sweetie**?" Taven said the last word with venom in her voice.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." Lucy replied shakily.

Taven rolled her eyes. "Oh yes you do, you are a terrible liar!"

Lucy's eyes flickered to the Master who was now walking towards the women, and then to the Doctor who was watching the whole scene unfold surprise written throughout his eyes. Lucy silently begged the aged Time Lord for help.

"He won't help you." Taven whispered seeing where Lucy's eyes had travelled.

"Gadget." The Doctor said in a croaky voice causing the Time Lady to spin around and look at him.

"Doctor?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Think about what you're doing." The Doctor told her.

"You stay out of this." The Master snapped at the Doctor before wrapping an arm around Taven and whispering in her ear. "Lucy deserves everything you want to do to her."

Taven's eyes stayed trained on the Doctor. Would she kill a human, for trying to kill her out of jealousy? If it had been when Taven was younger and first starting to travel she would have. But now, now after so long could she?

"_**You can." **_The Master told her mentally and in a silky voice.

"No I can't." Taven sighed before facing the human woman still looking at Taven and the Master in shock. "But I don't have to save you." She told the woman, before pulling away from the Master's arm and walking towards the exit.

"It's your own fault you know!" Lucy told her as she touched the door handle.

"Alright I'll humor you." Taven turned and leaned on the closed doors facing the woman. "What is?"

"I wouldn't have had to try and kill you if you didn't steal my husband." Lucy replied taking a few steps forward to go towards the Time Lady.

"And what makes you think he was ever yours?" Taven snapped before turning and leaving the room.

The drums screamed at her as she walked away from the flight deck. They wanted Lucy dead, or maybe that was the Master, Taven couldn't tell at that moment. All she knew is that she needed to get away from the room and away from the people in it.

"_**Even me?" **_ The Master asked her.

"_**No not you,"**_ Taven replied, _**"never you. Just that woman."**_

"_**She will pay." **_The Master promised Taven.

"_**I know," **_she said, _**"but who slipped me the poison?"**_

"_**I'm finding that out now." **_The Master promised her, before there was a loud shriek of pain from the flight deck causing Taven to wince slightly.

"_**I don't even want to know what you're doing." **_She informed her bounded.

* * *

><p>The Master laughed, upon hearing Taven's statement, and Lucy on the floor in pain. "Now you're going to tell me who you had put poison in my Time Lady's drink." The Master informed the woman who was on the floor tears in her eyes.<p>

"A-a g-g-guard." She choked, trying to recuperate after having been shot with a dose of electricity from a little rod.

"Which one?" The Master growled.

"H-H-Hamilton." She replied before receiving a swift kick to the stomach from the Master.

"You two." The Master pointed to two guards standing by the doors Taven had left out of. "Take this thing to the cell where the Jones family is being stored."

The two guards walked briskly over to the woman and picked her up by an arm each, before dragging the woman out of the room.

"Master." The Doctor drew the Time Lord's attention to him. "You don't need to kill her."

The Master smirked and walked towards the Doctor. "See that's where you're wrong Doctor," he squatted down in front of the man, "I really do."

"Gadget is alright though."

"Yes, but there is a lesson that needs to be learned." The Master informed the Doctor.

"What would that be?" The Doctor asked.

"No one fucks with what is mine." He growled before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So are there any guesses as to what might happen in the sequel? (remember we still have another chapter and epilogue) i just like hearing your thougths. so please reveiw and i love you guys! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Negotiation

**A/N: So the last chapter :D and then the epilogue! Yay then the sequel!**

**A/N2: Thanks as always to anyone who might have favorited, alertered, and reveiwed.**

**Alfie Timewolf: Just read and find out! and dont worry there is a sequel :D thanks for your reveiw and enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who and i only own Taven!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Negotiation

The Master was going to air the execution of Lucy, Hamilton, and a recently captured Martha Jones, all across his earth. He was going to show the humans why they shouldn't disobey their Master, and why they shouldn't side with the Doctor.

_**"Master." **_Taven wrapped her arms around her bounded, her first fifteen hours of regeneration over with. _**"You don't have to kill Martha." **_

_** "She was looking for a weapon to kill me with." **_He replied as he straitened his tie.

_**"A bluff." **_Taven replied resting her head on his shoulder. _**"You should know that."**_

_** "She disobeyed me." **_

_** "So did I, but you're not killing me." **_ Taven ran one of her hands down the length of the Master's arm.

_**"You're bound to me." **_He replied before grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her into a kiss, which she responded to eagerly.

"Please listen to me then." Taven said after they broke apart.

"Enough." The Master stated.

"But."

"Enough Taven." He kissed her again before pulling her out of the room with him.

Taven didn't say anything as the two of them walked down the hall. Toclfane zoomed around their heads exclaiming happily to one another:

"The woman should never have tried to hurt the Master's mistress."

"Her and her idiot friend is going to die."

"Along with the disobedient lady!"

The Toclfane launched into laughter, causing the Master to smirk, and Taven to feel like she was going to lose her lunch.

_**"Don't you think that, that would be an overreaction?" **_The Master asked the woman as she put a hand to her stomach.

_**"No Master I don't because I really feel like throwing up!" **_She replied clutching her stomach.

_**"Well you haven't eaten much since the poison incident, that's what's wrong with you."**_

_** "No really? You act as if I don't know my own body." **_Taven huffed and held back bile sliding up her throat.

_**"You barely know this new body of yours." **_The Master reminded her. _**"Where your other self only needed one to two medium sized meals a day this one might need more."**_

_** "Then let's skip the execution and get me some food!" **_She replied.

_**"Or you can have these." **_The Master passed her a package of jelly babies and smirked as she grabbed a hand full and started to eat them.

_**"Thank you." **_Taven said begrudgingly as she ate another hand full of the little jellies, and they entered the flight deck.

_** "You're welcome." **_The Master replied his smirk turning into a full grin upon seeing the three betrayers on their knees in front of where he would stand to execute them. He also had the Jones family up and being held by guards, the freak was unchained from his wall and had handcuffs on and standing in between two extremely muscled guards, and the Master had even turned the Doctor back to what he had looked liked before he aged him just for the occasion.

"Betrayers." The Master tsked as he walked up the steps, leaving Taven close to where the Doctor was. "Must be used to teach a lesson." He pointed his laser screwdriver towards the guard who had slipped Taven the poison, then to Lucy, and finally to Martha. "Problem is," the Master laughed, "I don't know which of you to kill first! Oh wait yes I do!" The Master pointed the laser screwdriver at Lucy and pressed a button. A beam of light shot out and hit Lucy so fast that the human woman was barely able to let lose a scream.

"No!" The Doctor shouted making to move forward but only to be held back by to guards.

"Yes!" The Master replied as Taven stared at the body of Lucy Saxton.

"Stop now Master, stop, you don't have to kill the other two!" The Doctor exclaimed trying to reason with the other Time Lord.

"Oh I really do Doctor." The Master said, and to the Doctor's horror shot the guard who was kneeling before him. "Because this is what happens when someone…anyone tries to take away what is mine." The Master was addressing the cameras, and the humans of the world.

"Master, Gadget is alright, don't kill Martha." The Doctor pleaded with him some more.

"Why Doctor?" The Master smirked and hopped down the stairs to stand in front of the Time Lord. "Because you love her?" He laughed. "Or is it because you know she loves you, and you can't bear to have that kind of blood on your hands?"

"Master please." It was Taven's turned to step forward and in between the two Time Lords. "Don't."

The Master gritted his teeth before replying. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," Taven put her hand on the side of his neck, "you can punish her more by keeping her alive." She whispered the last part causing the Master to smirk.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love the way you think?" He asked before turning away from the Time Lady and addressing the cameras. "Two deaths are enough to make your pathetic species understand I think." The Master stated before the cameras were turned off.

_**"Thank you Master." **_Taven said as the Master ordered all his prisoners but the Doctor be taken back to where they belong and for Martha to join her family.

_**"You owe me." **_He said a smirk on his face.

"Master, stop all of this." The Doctor interrupted the mental banter that was about to continue.

"Why would I do that?" The Master asked a grin on his face as he walked over to the Doctor who had been put in a collar and chained to the wall.

"You've already almost lost Taven once." The Doctor replied not bothering to use the Time Lady's code name seeing as all of the guards, humans, and Toclfane were out of the room and it was just the three Time Lords.

The Master snarled at the Doctor. "It won't happen again."

"You're right." The Doctor replied. "If you set everything right and come with me on the TARDIS."

"Why so you can keep me as a pet?" The Master snorted. "No thanks."

"No not so I can keep you as a pet, not even to keep you a hostage, or to keep an eye on you." The Doctor replied.

"Then why?" The Master asked as Taven walked to his side from where she had been standing by the stairs looking at the two dead bodies.

"To see the universe." Taven replied for the Doctor.

The Master snorted and turned away about to walk out of the room, before stopping and spinning back around to look at the Doctor. "Alright I'll come with you on your TARDIS and set everything right so long as you do the one thing I want you to."

"And what's that?" The Doctor asked warily.

"Don't save this bloody planet ever time they need you, oh you can still safe it from big problems but the bloody small problems is its own to deal with." The Master stated.

The Doctor seemed to be contemplating the deal. If he said no then the Master would continue with his tyranny, but if he agreed then the earth would be saved and it would only have to put up with minor problems that the humans could resolve on their own.

"Let me get this straight." The Doctor said. "I agree and you come on the TARDIS with me and Taven, set everything right here, and I'm only allowed to interfere with the humans major problems?"

"Exactly." The Master smirked.

"Alright deal." The Doctor decided, the humans could take care of the smaller problems. And after all he and the Master hadn't exactly classified what a big problem was.

The Master smirked. "Good." He freed the Doctor before looking at Taven. "Happy now?"

Taven grinned, launched herself at him, and kissed him. "Ecstatic." She replied as they broke apart.

_**"You owe me." **_The Master informed her again.

_**"I know." **_The Time Lady replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: I know i'm awesome! :D and now go check out the epilogue and reveiw!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: And here it is the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who, but i do own Taven.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"So, just like that?" Martha asked as she, the Doctor, Jack, Taven, and the Master stood in the TARDIS. "He agreed and reversed the paradox, just like that?"

"Just like that." The Doctor replied a grinned as he fiddled with the TARDIS settings.

"What's the catch?" Jack asked looking from the Doctor, to the Master, then to Taven.

"No catch." The Doctor responded a bit too quickly.

"Doctor?" Jack began to pry just as the TARDIS shook violently and landed.

"Hey look you're home." The Doctor stated before running over to the TARDIS doors to hold them open for Martha and Jack. "Best for you two to get going." He told them.

"Doctor will you be alright?" Jack asked as he and Martha walked towards the doors.

"Of course." The Doctor replied.

Satisfied and with one glance back at the two Time Lords still standing at the console, Jack left the TARDIS.

"Call if you need anything." Martha told the Doctor as she pulled him into a hug.

"Of course." The Doctor grinned at her as she pulled away.

"Bye Martha Jones." The Master said grinning as the woman shot him a dark look.

"See you later Doctor." Martha said as she turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Of course." The Doctor grinned before giving her a light push out the doors.

* * *

><p>"I thought they would never leave." The Master grumbled as the Doctor walked around the TARDIS console pressing and pulling things.<p>

"So where to?" The Doctor asked ignoring the Master's comment and grinning at the two.

"I've always wanted to meet Shakespeare." Taven replied.

"Met him." The Doctor grinned.

"No fair!" The Time Lady whined. "You knew I've always wanted to meet him!"

"Well I would take you to see him, if I didn't think the Master would kill him." The Doctor replied.

"What's tha—." Taven started but stopped upon feeling bile rise to her throat.

"Taven are you alright?" The Doctor asked before the Time Lady ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

"She's fine Doctor." The Master informed him. "Just morning sickness."

"How can she have morning sickness?" The Doctor asked in squeaky voice. "In order to have morning sickness she would have to be pregnant!"

The Master smirked and looked at the Doctor. "For once you got something right the first time around."

"What?" The Doctor asked as the Master walked out of the room to find his Time Lady.

The realization hit the Doctor like the Master's laser screwdriver. There was going to be a little Galifreyan on bored the TARDIS.

"Well then." The Doctor muttered a small smile crossing his face, before pressing a few buttons on the console and taking off. "I suppose we should stock up on supplies."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him." Taven groaned her head hung over the toilet as she felt the TARDIS take off.<p>

"The Doctor?" The Master asked as he pulled Taven's hair out of her face a smirk on his own.

"Yes!" The Time Lady exclaimed before heaving again. "He knows I'm throwing up and queasy and he insist of taking off!"

"Well it is the only way to get anywhere." The Master replied before Taven heaved again. "And we do need supplies for the baby."

"For what baby?" Taven asked taken a back.

"The one inside you." The Master replied with a role of his eyes.

"How?" Taven asked her own eyes going wide.

"Well we shagged." The Master told her.

"No, I know how they're created!" Taven snapped. "But we haven't done anything since before my regeneration!"

"Your body protected it." The Master informed her.

"How did you figure it out without me knowing?" Taven asked as she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Only figured it out when you ran in here to throw up." The Master replied. "You where so pre-occupied with chucking the contents of your stomach that you didn't notice my thoughts."

Taven leaned over to spit out the tooth paste she had slathered across the inside of her mouth. Coming back up she said with a happy squeal: "We're going to have a baby."

"Yes." The Master rolled his eyes. "You just figured that out?"

"Shut up." Taven grinned as she kissed him.

"I'll let that one slide." The Master told her as they broke apart. "On the account, that I've beaten the Doctor at another thing"

"Honestly," Taven rolled her eyes, "knocking me up is not a competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: what do you think? Leave a reveiw i love you! P.S. The next story is called: Inspired Run Mad, and the first chapter is going to be up tomorrow!**


End file.
